The What If Series
by Tango Kurosaku
Summary: This is my "What If" Series. I'm going to write a bunch of stories away from what I normally write about Keiko. These stories answer the "What If's" about Keiko. Well read it and you'll understand what I mean. Geez, I really enjoy writing for this series!
1. Chapter 1

This is a "What If" story. The "What If" part of this is: What if Tsunade and Jiraiya were a couple when Keiko was younger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiko wasn't feeling too well. Jiraiya picked Keiko up out of her bed and took her into the kitchen. Keiko laid her head against Jiraiya and closed her eyes.

"Hey, Tsunade, do you have any medicine I can give Keiko," Jiraiya asked. "She's not feeling to well." Tsunade approached Jiraiya and Keiko.

"She's not feeling well?" Tsunade asked while feeling Keiko's forehead. "Yeah, she has a fever. I'll go get some medicine for her." Jiraiya sat down on a chair right next to the kitchen table. Keiko opened her eyes and looked around. She heard Tsunade and she wanted to know where she went.

Tsunade came back with some child cough syrup and she grabbed a spoon from the drawer. Keiko tried to sit up, but she couldn't. Jiraiya told Keiko to stay put while Tsunade gave her the medicine.

Tsunade poured some of the medicine onto the spoon and Jiraiya got Keiko to open her mouth to take the medicine. When Tsunade fed Keiko the medicine, Keiko tried to spit it out but Jiraiya caught her.

"Keiko, you have to take the medicine," Jiraiya explained to Keiko. Keiko swallowed the medicine even though she didn't want to. Tsunade took Keiko from Jiraiya and fed her a bottle. Keiko quickly fell asleep while she was eating.

A little while later, Keiko woke up. She was feeling better. Keiko called for one of her parents to pick her up. Tsunade walked into the room.

"Hey!" Tsunade said happily. "Are you feeling better?" Keiko nodded. Tsunade picked Keiko up and took her out to the living room where Jiraiya was reading. Tsunade set Keiko down next to Jiraiya and Keiko tried to climb into Jiraiya's lap.

"Hey. It looks like someone's feeling better," Jiraiya said to Keiko.

"Yep!" Keiko replied. Jiraiya picked Keiko up and put her on his lap. When Keiko started to play wrestle with Jiraiya, she got sick again. Tsunade picked Keiko up.

"Aww. Hey, it's okay." Tsunade told Keiko trying to comfort her. Keiko started to cry, she hated being sick. Jiraiya went off to his bedroom to change. When Jiraiya came back he picked up Keiko.

"Hey sweetie. It's okay. You get better really soon, okay?" Jiraiya tired to comfort Keiko. Keiko calmed down a little bit, but she was still upset about being sick. Tsunade gave Keiko some more medicine and put Keiko back to bed.

A few days later, Keiko was back to feeling better. She showed it too. She climbed all over Jiraiya and chased after Tsunade when she was trying to clean the house. Keiko felt really good when she wasn't sick and it showed.

The End

I might write more stories like this. I might not. It depends on how I feel about them if I write them.


	2. Chapter 2

Keiko's parents weren't paying any attention to her. Keiko went up to Tsunade and begged for some sort of attention. Tsunade picked Keiko up and asked her what she wanted.

"Play," Keiko told her mother. Tsunade understood what Keiko wanted and took her over to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, I'm going to take Keiko to the park. Do you want to come with us?" Tsunade asked. Keiko heard the word park and got excited.

"Sure," Jiraiya replied getting off the couch. He took Keiko from Tsunade and they all went to the park.

When they got to the park, Jiraiya put Keiko down on the ground. Keiko grabbed onto Jiraiya's pants and tugged at him to move. Tsunade laughed.

"Hey Keiko," Tsunade got on her knee and pulled Keiko towards her. "Hey, you can go off and play. Daddy and I will be sitting on the bench when you're done playing okay?" Keiko nodded. "Okay, go off and play."

Keiko took off toward the sandbox. Jiraiya and Tsunade went and sat on one of the park benches and cuddled.

Keiko was in the sandbox for about ten minutes when she got bored. Keiko got up and went to go find something else to do. Keiko wandered around for a while, then she realized she was lost. Keiko panicked.

Tsunade started to worry when a whole hour passed and Keiko didn't come back to check in. Jiraiya was also starting to worry as well.

"Jiraiya, I'm going to go look for Keiko, okay?" Tsunade said to Jiraiya.

"I'm going to come with you," Jiraiya responded. He got up and followed Tsunade. Tsunade was frantically looking around for Keiko.

Keiko was also looking around for her parents. Keiko soon saw Jiraiya and ran towards him as fast as she could, calling out his name. Jiraiya turned around and saw Keiko running towards him. When Keiko got close to him, Jiraiya picked up Keiko as fast as he could.

"Hey, Keiko what's wrong? Can you tell Daddy what's wrong?" Jiraiya was calmly talking to Keiko. Tsunade was stroking Keiko's hair, trying to calm her down.

"I got lost," Keiko said in an upset voice. Jiraiya held Keiko close trying to calm her down. Tsunade pulled Keiko's stuffed toad out of her bag and handed it to Keiko.

"It's okay Keiko," Tsunade said to Keiko. "Mommy and Daddy are here." Keiko reached out to Tsunade to hold her. Tsunade took Keiko from Jiraiya. Jiraiya smiled and suggested they go home, which they did.


	3. Chapter 3

Keiko was afraid of the dark. She had to sleep with a night light on. One night though Keiko woke up and the nightlight was out. Keiko started crying really hard.

Tsunade was in her own bed room sleeping. Jiraiya was sleeping with her. Tsunade woke up. She thought she heard Keiko crying. Tsunade laid back and listened for another minute. All she heard was Jiraiya snoring. Tsunade was about to try to go back to sleep when she heard Keiko cry out again.

Keiko was getting upset. She didn't understand why somebody wasn't coming to get her. Keiko was about to cry out again when the light in her room turned on. Tsunade was standing in the doorway half awake.

"Keiko what's wrong?" Tsunade asked going over to Keiko's crib. Keiko was reaching out to Tsunade and Tsunade picked Keiko up. "What's wrong?" Tsunade asked again.

"No light. Dark," Keiko told her mother. Tsunade set Keiko on the floor next to her while she looked at the night light. The bulb was burned out. Tsunade turned back to Keiko and picked her back up.

"Will you go back to sleep if I let you sleep with Daddy and me?" Tsunade asked Keiko. Keiko nodded. Tsunade took Keiko back into her own bedroom and she set Keiko on the bed. Keiko went over to Jiraiya and started to climb on him.

"Tsunade, what do you want?" Jiraiya mumbled. Tsunade laughed and grabbed Keiko. Jiraiya looked up and saw Keiko was in bed with them. "Why isn't she in her own bed?" Jiraiya asked Tsunade.

"Her night light burned out," Tsunade explained. "We're going to have to go out and buy a new light bulb for it tomorrow."

"I'll go get one in the morning" Jiraiya mumbled. He fell back to sleep. Tsunade held Keiko and told her to be quiet so her father could sleep. When Tsunade let Keiko go, Keiko went and laid next to Jiraiya and fell asleep.

The next day when Jiraiya was about to leave to go pick up a new bulb for the night light, Keiko ran up to him and asked if she could go with him. Jiraiya said sure and picked Keiko up and headed to the store.

When they got to the store, Keiko kept getting into things. Jiraiya had to keep a close eye on Keiko. When Jiraiya picked out the light bulb he needed, he grabbed Keiko and picked her up before she got into anything else.

"Keiko, when we go to the store you're supposed behave yourself. Getting into things that aren't yours is not behaving," Jiraiya scolded. Keiko knew she was in trouble.

"Sorry," Keiko told Jiraiya. Jiraiya told Keiko they would discuss this when they got home.

When they got home Jiraiya handed Keiko over to Tsunade who fed Keiko some lunch while Jiraiya changed the light bulb on the night light. Then he went into the kitchen and told Tsunade what happened when they were at the store.

"Keiko, did you get into things that weren't yours?" Tsunade asked. Keiko nodded. "Keiko, how many times did I tell you to stay out of things that aren't yours?" Keiko didn't answer.

"I think she understands, what she did was wrong," Jiraiya told Tsunade. Tsunade agreed.

When Keiko was done eating lunch, Tsunade put Keiko in the living room with some of her toys, while she went off and talked to Jiraiya about what happened at the store.


	4. Chapter 4

Keiko woke up in the middle of the night freezing. Keiko grabbed her blanket and tried wrapping it around herself. It wasn't working. Keiko was still cold.

Keiko was starting to get frustrated with her blanket. Keiko threw it on the ground and yelled at it.

Jiraiya woke up from hearing Keiko yelling in the other room. He got up to see what was wrong.

"Keiko," Jiraiya said while turning on the light, "What's going on? You're supposed to be sleeping." Jiraiya yawned.

"Cold," Keiko told her father. Jiraiya reached down and grabbed Keiko's blanket and picked her up.

"Keiko, it's the middle of the night. Come on, I'll get you a bottle," Jiraiya told Keiko. Keiko didn't want a bottle. All she wanted was to be warm. Keiko tried to get as close as she could to her father. Jiraiya took no notice at what Keiko was doing.

"Here, do you want your bottle?" asked Jiraiya. Keiko grabbed the bottle and started drinking it. Jiraiya took Keiko back into her own room and set her in her crib. Then Jiraiya noticed Keiko's room was quite a bit colder than the other rooms.

"Hmm, it is cold in here," Jiraiya said. He looked around to try and figure out why the room was so cold. Then he noticed the window was open. Jiraiya closed the window and picked Keiko up again.

"Hey, you can sleep with Mommy and me tonight. But only tonight. Do you understand?" Jiraiya asked Keiko. Keiko nodded. Jiraiya took Keiko into his bedroom and set her on the bed. When Jiraiya climbed into bed, Keiko grabbed onto him and wouldn't let go.

Jiraiya laid down, and held Keiko. Keiko was happier. She wasn't cold anymore and she was with her father. Tsunade woke up a few minutes later and saw that Keiko was asleep in their bed. Jiraiya explained what happened and Tsunade snuggled in close with Jiraiya and Keiko.

The End


	5. Chapter 5

Keiko was playing around with an electrical wire when Tsunade walked into the room. She saw what Keiko was doing, ran up to her, and grabbed her.

"Hey! Don't you dare ever play with that again! Do you understand?" Tsunade scolded Keiko.

"Why?" asked Keiko. Tsunade wasn't amused.

"You can hurt yourself badly by playing with that! I don't want you getting hurt," Tsunade told Keiko.

"So," Keiko snapped back. This made Tsunade angry.

"Keiko, if I ever catch you playing with those wires ever again you will be in big trouble. Do you understand? I'm not kidding around! I don't want you getting hurt!" Tsunade yelled. This made Keiko upset and she wanted Tsunade to stop yelling.

"Yes," Keiko was quite upset.

Tsunade took Keiko into the living room and explained what happened to Jiraiya. Jiraiya got upset more easily than Tsunade, when Keiko got into things she wasn't supposed to.

"Here, let me talk to her," Jiraiya told Tsunade. Tsunade handed Keiko over to Jiraiya and Jiraiya got up and took Keiko into the other room where she was playing with the wires.

"Keiko, can you show me what you were playing with, when Mommy found you?" Jiraiya asked sweetly.

"Okay," Keiko replied. Keiko went over to the wires and grabbed one. "This!" Keiko was happy about it. Jiraiya went over to Keiko and smacked her hand. Keiko dropped the wire and looked at her father.

"Don't ever touch those again!" Jiraiya growled. "Do you understand?" Keiko was getting scared.

"Yes," Keiko told her father. Jiraiya was satisfied that Keiko understood not to touch the wires, to he left the room. Keiko followed him.

When Jiraiya walked back into the living room, and Tsunade saw Keiko was following him, she grabbed Keiko and took her into the kitchen.

"Hey you. It's time for lunch," Tsunade told Keiko. Keiko grabbed at Tsunade's hair playfully as Tsunade set Keiko down in her high chair. Tsunade smiled and gave Keiko her lunch. Keiko's lunch contained a piece of bed, a cut up banana, and some grapes.

Keiko ate the banana and half of the slice of bread. When Tsunade came in to check on Keiko, Keiko threw a couple of the grapes at Tsunade. Tsunade went to the fridge and gabbed a couple more grapes. She washed them off and put them on Keiko's plate.

"Keiko, eat your food. Don't throw it!" Tsunade told Keiko. Keiko gave a stubborn look and then ate a couple of the grapes. When Tsunade was satisfied with the amount of food that Keiko ate, she picked Keiko up and took her into her play room.

"Keiko, can you behave and play by yourself for a while?" Tsunade asked Keiko. Keiko nodded and grabbed her toad. Tsunade smiled and kissed Keiko before she left. Keiko happily played for her toys for over a half hour.

Soon, Keiko began to get bored. She got up an wandered through a few rooms before she found something new to do. Keiko found the electrical wires again. She played around with them for a few minutes, before she tugged one out of the wall.

The wire ended up shocking Keiko. Keiko got really scared and started to cry really hard. Tsunade heard her and frantically ran to find Keiko. Keiko was running out of the room when Tsunade was running into the room. Jiraiya was right behind Tsunade and he grabbed Keiko and picked her up when she ran out of the room.

"Hey. Shh, quiet down. What happened?" Jiraiya asked Keiko. Keiko wouldn't answer him. Her face was in his shoulder and she was bawling. Jiraiya started stroking Keiko's hair trying to calm her down.

"Jiraiya,' Tsunade started to say, "I think I know what happened." Tsunade was pointing at the wire Keiko tugged out of the wall. Jiraiya became angry.

"Keiko!" Jiraiya yelled, "Did you get into those wires after I told you not to? Did you?" Keiko looked at him with an upset look on her face and nodded. "What did I say about that?" Jiraiya scolded.

"No touch," Keiko responded in a shaky voice. Keiko started to cry again. Tsunade was starting to get upset.

"Jiraiya, give me Keiko. Please," Tsunade pleaded. Jiraiya looked at Tsunade for a second, and then gave Keiko to her.

"Just make sure she understands to stay away from those wires from now on," Jiraiya calmly told Tsunade. Tsunade nodded as Jiraiya left the room.

"Keiko," Tsunade softly talked to Keiko, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Keiko told her mother she was fine. "Keiko do you understand why Daddy wanted you to stay away from those wires?"

"Yes. They hurt me," Keiko told Tsunade.

"That's right. We don't want you to get hurt. We want you to be safe," Tsunade hugged Keiko.

"Mommy, Daddy?" Keiko tried to ask her mother if she could go be with her father, but she misunderstood Keiko.

"Daddy wants you to be safe as well Keiko," Tsunade said.

"No!" Keiko was starting to get frustrated. "Daddy!" Tsunade finally understood what Keiko wanted. Tsunade smiled and took Keiko to see Jiraiya.

"What does she want?" Jiraiya asked Tsunade. Tsunade shrugged and put Keiko on Jiraiya's lap and left them alone. "What do you want?" Jiraiya asked Keiko.

"Sorry," Keiko was apologizing for getting into the wires after Jiraiya told her not too. Jiraiya smiled and hugged Keiko.

"Hey, I have an idea, let's go sneak up and attack Mommy. Okay?" Jiraiya playfully suggested to Keiko. Keiko liked this idea and went off with Jiraiya to try and scare Tsunade.

THE END


	6. Chapter 6

Keiko was bored. Her parents were off in their room. They put Keiko in her playroom to play. Keiko was tired of playing by herself, and she was hungry. Keiko went into the kitchen to look for something to eat.

Keiko opened up the fridge door and looked in the fridge for something to eat. Keiko tried to eat a raw egg and that didn't work out to well. She threw in on the ground and looked for something else.

Keiko got a hold of some cheese, but it was in the plastic wrap still. She tried eating that and threw that on the floor as well. Keiko went through most of the fridge without any luck of finding anything to eat.

Next, Keiko went into the bathroom and started playing with the toilet paper. She grabbed the toilet paper and started unrolling it. When she got it all the way unrolled, she took it all over the house.

Then Keiko went into the living room and got into the newspapers. She took them all apart and ripped them up. Soon that got boring.

Then Keiko decided to make a fort. She grabbed the cushions off the couch and tried to set them up. Then she ran and got a bunch of her stuffed animals and set them up as well. She was having a lot of fun playing with her stuffed animals in her fort.

Soon, Jiraiya and Tsunade came out of their bedroom. Tsunade took one look at the hallway; saw all the toilet paper and newspaper and ran off to find Keiko.

Keiko was so focused on her toys that she didn't hear Tsunade come up behind her. Tsunade roughly picked Keiko up and started to yell at her.

"Keiko! Your father and I left you alone for a half an hour and you manage to destroy the whole house! I can't believe you! What were you thinking?" Tsunade was pissed.

"I hungry and bored. I found something to do!" Keiko said happily. Tsunade wasn't amused.

"Keiko, I'm happy that you found something to do but you don't have to destroy the whole house!" Tsunade told Keiko. "Wait, what do you mean, you were hungry?"

Then Jiraiya stormed into the room and grabbed Keiko out of Tsunade's arms. Tsunade was confused on what was going on. Keiko was happy to see her father, but she wasn't going to be happy for long.

"Daddy!" Keiko was excited, Jiraiya wasn't. He took Keiko into the kitchen and set her on the ground next to the fridge.

"Keiko! What did you get into?" Jiraiya growled. Keiko didn't understand that Jiraiya was angry with her.

"I made lunch!" Keiko told Jiraiya. Jiraiya grabbed Keiko and spanked her.

"Keiko, what do you have to say for yourself?" Jiraiya asked Keiko. Keiko tried to get away from Jiraiya.

"I made you lunch!" Keiko told Jiraiya again. Jiraiya was getting very angry. He spanked Keiko as hard as he could, over and over. Keiko started to get really scared and she started to cry for Tsunade.

"Quit it!" Jiraiya roughly picked Keiko up and took her to the time out corner. "You stay here until I think you should come out of time out!" Jiraiya then left Keiko and went to clean up the kitchen. A hour later Tsunade came and got Keiko out of time out. Keiko hugged Tsunade and started to cry.

"Shh, calm down. Let's go apologize to Daddy okay?" Tsunade quietly told Keiko. Keiko was unsure if she wanted to see her father, but she let Tsunade take her to him anyways. Jiraiya was in the kitchen making dinner when Tsunade took Keiko to apologize to her father.

"Daddy," Keiko quietly called out to him. Jiraiya turned around, and roughly took Keiko from Tsunade.

"What do you want?" Jiraiya asked Keiko.

"I'm sorry," Keiko told Jiraiya. "I won't do it again." Jiraiya held Keiko close to him and accepted her apology. Tsunade took over cooking dinner and Jiraiya took Keiko into another room to explain to her what she did wrong and to play with her until dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

It was time for Keiko to go to bed. Keiko hated going to bed, she was afraid of having a bad dream, which she had pretty often. And when she had the bad dream one of her parents would just come pick her up, and walk around holding her until she fell asleep again.

Keiko was running out of places to hide. Both Tsunade and Jiraiya knew where Keiko liked to hide if she didn't want to go to bed. She needed a new hiding place. Keiko went into the kitchen and found an empty cupboard. Keiko climbed inside that and carefully closed the door behind her.

Tsunade was storming through the house trying to find Keiko. Jiraiya was staying out of Tsunade's way. Tsunade looked in all of Keiko's usual hiding spots trying to find her. Soon, Keiko was becoming bored of hiding from Tsunade and got out of her hiding space. Tsunade was in the kitchen making a bottle for Keiko to drink when she found her. When Tsunade saw Keiko, she grabbed her.

"Hey, when it's time to go to bed, you don't hide from me. Do you understand?" Tsunade scolded Keiko. Jiraiya walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. Keiko saw him and started to cry for him. Jiraiya came over to Tsunade and picked Keiko up.

"Hey, listen to Mommy," Jiraiya told Keiko, "It's bedtime." Keiko started squirming, trying to get away, but Jiraiya wasn't going to let her go. Soon, when Keiko figured out she wasn't going to get away from Jiraiya she tried to grab at his hair to play with it.

"Here Jiraiya," Tsunade said as she handed her husband the bottle, "I think she'll accept this easier if it was from you." Jiraiya took the bottle from Tsunade and wrestled Keiko away from his hair. When he tried to give Keiko the bottle, she pushed it away from her. He tried giving Keiko the bottle again, and she still didn't want it.

"Hey, what's wrong? You usually want a bottle. Do you want Mommy to give it to you?" Jiraiya was worried about Keiko, she usually liked her bottles. Keiko didn't want Tsunade. At that moment, Jiraiya really started to worry about Keiko.

"Jiraiya, let's allow Keiko to stay up until she falls asleep on her own. I think that's the only way she'll go to bed right now," Tsunade suggested. Jiraiya wasn't happy with the idea, but he agreed with Tsunade. Jiraiya set Keiko on the ground and explained what was going on.

"Keiko, you can stay up until you fall asleep okay?" Jiraiya told Keiko as he set her on the ground. When Keiko was on the ground she got up and tried to get Jiraiya to pick her up again.

"Uppie!" Keiko told her father. Jiraiya didn't know what was going on, but he picked Keiko up anyways. "Bed," Keiko said. "You." It took Jiraiya a minute to figure out what Keiko was trying to say, but he soon figured it out.

'Fine. I'll let you sleep with me tonight, only if you promise that you'll go to bed, and not play around. Do you promise?" Keiko promised. Jiraiya tried giving Keiko her bottle again, and this time she took it. She didn't drink it right away though. Jiraiya took her into his bedroom and put her in bed.

"Jiraiya, I think you should lie down with her until she falls asleep. That way, we know she's going to be okay sleeping," Tsunade explained. Jiraiya was ready to go to bed anyways. He got in bed with Keiko and tried to feed her the bottle. Keiko started drinking the bottle without fussing. Tsunade soon got into bed with them, and when Keiko was done with her bottle, she tried to snuggle in with Tsunade. Tsunade laughed and held Keiko until she fell asleep. Then Jiraiya and Tsunade went to sleep and well, with Keiko in-between the both of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Keiko was being a picky eater as usual, but that day she was being really picky. Tsubade couldn't get her to eat anything. She was starting to get angry with Keiko.

"Keiko! Are you going to eat anything?" Tsunade asked her daughter. Keiko threw more of her breakfast at Tsunade. This pushed Tsunade over the edge. "Alright, Keiko! You're done eating!"

"No!" Keiko yelled. Tsunade picked Keiko up out of her high chair and set her on the ground. "Not done!" Keiko tried to tell her mother again.

"Yes, Keiko! You are done! You're not going to eat anything. You're just going to play with it. I think you're done," Tsunade explained to Keiko. Keiko got mad and hit Tsunade. Tsunade grabbed Keiko and took her to the couch for a time out.

"No! No time out!," Keiko screamed. When Tsunade put Keiko on the couch, Keiko would climb off and try to run off. Tsunade grabbed Keiko and put her right back on the couch. Keiko tried to get away from Tsunade a few more times before Tsunade got sick of what Keiko was doing.

"Come here," Tsunade tried to get Keiko close enough to her to pick her up. Keiko, not knowing any better ran right up to Tsunade. As soon as she got close to Tsunade, Tsunade picked her up. "You're going to take an early nap," Tsunade told Keiko.

"Why? Not tired!" Keiko replied. Tsunade looked at Keiko. "What? Not tired!" Keiko told her mother again.

"You wouldn't stay on the couch when I told you to. That's why," Tsunade tried to explain to Keiko. When Tsunade got to Keiko's room, she set Keiko in her crib. Then Tsunade grabbed Keiko's stuffed toad, Froggy, out of the bed. This made Keiko really upset.

"Hey! I be good! Gimmie Froggy!" Keiko yelled trying to reach for her stuffed toad. Tsunade got to the door before she turned around and looked at her.

"No Keiko. You wouldn't behave when you were eating breakfast. So I tried to put you in a time out. When you wouldn't stay in time out, that wasn't behaving. So now you have to go to nap early," Tsunade explained to Keiko. Keiko got mad and yelled at Tsunade, but Tsunade left Keiko's room.

Keiko didn't want to be left alone. Keiko cried for her mother. When Tsunade didn't come back, Keiko sat in her bed and tried to figure out how to get out. Keiko tried to climb up the bars of her crib, but her feet kept slipping. Then she tired pulling at the bars. That wouldn't work either. Keiko was getting frustrated. Soon Keiko gave up on trying to escape and tried to make a fort out of her blanket and pillow. About an hour later, Tsunade came back into the room to pick Keiko up.

"Hey! Are you ready to behave?" Tsunade asked Keiko. Keiko got up and cried to get picked up. "Come here. It's okay," Tsunade calmly talked to Keiko as she took her into the living room. Tsunade set Keiko on the ground and handed her Froggy.

"Thank you," Keiko said to Tsunade, while hugging Froggy. Tsunade smiled and left the room. She came back with another one of Keiko's stuffed toads. "Play?" Keiko asked.

Yes," Tsunade responded laughing, "I'll play with you." Tsunade sat next Keiko. Keiko climbed into Tsunade's lap and playfully grabbed at the other toad. Tsunade laughed and played with Keiko for about an hour.

Soon Tsunade needed to go and make lunch. Tsunade told Keiko to behave while she went off and made lunch. Tsunade was gone for about five minutes before Keiko got up and went after her.

"Mommy," Keiko called out when she got into the kitchen. Tsunade turned around and saw Keiko walking towards her. "Help?"

"Yes, you can help me," Tsunade told Keiko. "Can you go wash your hands?" Keiko nodded and ran off to wash her hands. Tsunade smiled and finished making lunch. Keiko ran right back to Tsunade and Tsunade picked Keiko up.

"Done!" Keiko happily told Tsunade. Tsunade took Keiko over to her high chair and set her in it. "Hey!" Keiko exclaimed.

"It's lunch time," Tsunade told Keiko. Tsunade put some food on Keiko's table and sat down next to her. "Eat your lunch okay?" Tsunade tired to offer Keiko some food, but Keiko got mad at Tsunade.

"I will!" Keiko angrily replied. Tsunade smiled and started to eat her own lunch. Keiko looked t her lunch, but she wasn't hungry. Keiko did grab the sippy cup and drank some of the juice that was in it, but she ignored her food. Tsunade soon took notice of this and tried to feed Keiko.

"Hey, you have to eat," Tsunade explained to Keiko. Tsunade picked up a cracker and tried to feed it to Keiko. Keiko smacked it out of Tsunade's hand. Tsunade picked up a piece of apple and tried to get it into Keiko's mouth. Tsunade got the apple in Keiko's mouth, but Keiko bit Tsunade's finger's and spit out the apple. Tsunade got angry, yelled at Keiko and left the room for a few minutes. When she came back, all of Keiko's food was on the floor. The only thing she was interested in was her juice.

"Keiko!" Tsunade was furious! "What the hell were you thinking? Keiko! Put the juice down and listen to me!" Keiko was ignoring Tsunade. Tsunade grabbed Keiko's juice and put in on the table out of Keiko's reach. Keiko started to get angry. Tsunade grabbed Keiko and took her into her bedroom and put her in her crib.

"Hey!" exclaimed Keiko. Tsunade looked at Keiko angrily.

"It's naptime! And when you wake up, you're going to be in a lot of trouble!" Tsunade scolded Keiko. Keiko just gave Tsunade an angry look. Tsunade turned around and left Keiko's room, closing the door behind her. Keiko then realized what happened and started to cry. Soon Keiko fell asleep.

Keiko woke up a few hours later and she wasn't in her bed. Jiraiya was holding her. Keiko slightly whined, turned over and grabbed onto Jiraiya. Jiraiya realized Keiko was awake.

"Morning Keiko," Jiraiya softly talked to Keiko. Keiko yawned. "Hmm, are we awake yet?" Jiraiya was joking around. Tsunade was there with them and gave Jiraiya a stern look. Jiraiya caught Tsunade's eye and looked at Keiko.

"Daddy," Keiko playfully grabbed for Jiraiya's hair, but Jiraiya, grabbed Keiko's hand and stopped her.

"Keiko, what did you eat for lunch today?" Jiraiya asked Keiko. Keiko was going to answer, and then decided against it. "So, what did you eat for lunch?"

"Nothing," Keiko said sheepishly. Jiraiya rubbed Keiko's hair.

"Okay, at dinner, I want you to eat your food. Do you understand?" Jiraiya asked Keiko. Keiko nodded.

"Okay then," Tsunade interrupted, "I'm going to go make dinner." Jiraiya nodded. Tsunade left the room and Keiko got off Jiraiya's lap. Keiko went off and grabbed two of her stuffed toads and ran back to Jiraiya.

"Play wif me!" Keiko told her father. Jiraiya laughed and took one of the toads from Keko and played with her. Soon Tsunade cam back into the room and picked Keiko up. Keiko was about to cry for her father when he got up and went over to Tsunade.

"Are you going to eat dinner tonight?" Tsunade asked Keiko. Keiko nodded. Tsunade took Keiko into the kitchen and put in her high chair. When Tsunade was about to sit down next to Keiko, Jiraiya stopped her.

"Tsunade, let me try and feed her tonight, okay?" Jiraiya suggested. Tsunade shrugged and let Jiraiya sit next to Keiko. When Keiko reached for her milk Jiraiya grabbed it and took it out of Keiko's reach.

"Keiko, you can't have your milk until you're dome eating okay?" Jiraiya tried to explain to Keiko. Keiko nodded and reached for a piece of cheese and ate it. Soon, Keiko was eating her dinner without any problems. Jiraiya smiled and rubbed Keiko's hair. Soon Keiko was done with most of her food and asked for her milk. Jiraiya looked at Tsunade and Tsunade nodded. Jiraiya handed Keiko her milk.

"Thanks!" Keiko cried out happily and then she started to drink her milk. Tsunade was happy that Keiko was eating. When Keiko was done drinking her milk, Tsunade picked Keiko up and took her out into the living room. Jiraiya followed them and Keiko's parent's played with her until it was time for her to go to bed.

THE END


	9. Chapter 9

Keiko was having a hard time reaching for the door handle. She wanted to try to go outside and play. When Keiko almost had her hands on the door handle, Tsunade walked into the room. Tsunade saw what Keiko was trying to do and ran over to her and grabbed her.

"Keiko, hey, you have to ask Daddy or me if you want to go outside. Remember?" Tsunade asked Keiko. Keiko was silent and looked at her mother. Then Keiko ran off into another room. Tsunade laughed and went back to what she was doing.

Keiko wandered off and grabbed a few of her stuffed toads. Then she ran off and found a place to play. Keiko was fine playing by herself. Jiraiya soon walked in and sat next to Keiko.

"Hey, Keiko. Can I play with you?" Jiraiya asked while he reached for one of the stuffed toads. Keiko grabbed both of the toads and took off. Jiraiya scratched his head and thought about walking after Keiko and then he decided against it.

Keiko wanted to be left alone. She didn't understand why her parents wouldn't leave her alone. All she wanted was to be left alone. Keiko ran off and hid under her parents bed. Later Tsunade and Jiraiya walked into the room. They were kissing. Jiraiya was laughing and Tsunade was blushing.

"Hmm Jiraiya, I'm glad that Keiko decided to leave us alone today. Finally we have some time alone," Tsunade said to her husband. Jiraiya chuckled and kissed Tsunade.

"Yes. This is nice. Now I have you to myself," Jiraiya said to his wife with a grin. Jiraiya pushed Tsunade onto the bed and he quickly climbed into bed himself.

Keiko was becoming very uncomfortable where she as hiding. Soon she came out from under the bed and cried at her parents. Jiraiya and Tsunade quickly stopped what they were doing and looked at Keiko. Jiraiya got off the bed and reached for Keiko. Keiko nervously took a step backwards.

""Keiko, how did you get in here? Is something wrong?" Tsunade asked calmly. Keiko wouldn't answer. Tsunade got off the bed and also tired to reach for Keiko. This time, instead of stepping backwards, Keiko ran up to Tsunade.

"So Keiko, what do you need?" Jiraiya asked Keiko. He was slightly angry, he was about to get into Tsunade's pants and Keiko interrupted them. Keiko looked at her father and pointed to the door. Tsunade set Keiko on the floor and told her to go show them what she wanted.

Keiko tugged on Tsunade's pants leading her into the play room. Keiko grabbed one of her stuffed toads and went over to Tsunade.

"Keiko, do you want us to play with you?" Tsunade asked. Keiko shook her head no. "Then what's wrong?" Tsunade asked.

Keiko gave Tsunade her toad and pointed to a huge rip in it. Then Keiko started to cry. Tsunade pulled Keiko towards her and held her. Tsunade talked to Keiko quietly trying to calm her down.

"Keiko, I have an idea. Let's go out and buy you a new stuffed toad until I have time to fix this one okay?" Tsunade suggested to Keiko. Keiko really liked this idea.

"Okay!" Keiko exclaimed running towards the door. Tsunade laughed and then looked at her husband. He was upset. "Jiraiya, what's wrong?" Tsunade asked walking towards him.

"Tsunade," Jiraiya started out, "We finally had some alone time, and I was about to make sweet, sweet love to you and then Keiko walked in!" Jiraiya was getting angry. "I mean, we never have any alone time anymore! And when ever we do Keiko always walks in and –" Jiraiya got cut off when Tsunade kissed him.

"Jiraiya, shut up," Tsunade told him. "We're just going to go to the toy store, buy Keiko a new toad, and then when we come home, I can put Keiko in her crib and then we can go finish our business, okay?" Jiraiya blushed and followed Tsunade to the front door.

Keiko ran up to Tsunade and whined to be picked up. Tsunade picked on Keiko for a second before picking her Jiraiya laughed and closed the door as they left the house.

When they got to the toy store, Tsunade put Keiko down, and Keiko ran over to the stuffed animals. Tsunade walked over to the stuffed animals and Jiraiya stood back and let Tsunade and Keiko go through the stuffed toys. Soon Keiko found a toad she liked. It was red with blue spots. Keiko ran over to Jiraiya with it.

"Uppie!" Keiko wanted her father to pick her up. Jiraiya ignored Keiko for a second and then gave in and picked her up.

"So, did you find one you liked?" Jiraiya asked. Keiko held out the toad that she picked out. Jiraiya smiled and went to the checkout counter and paid for it. Then they walked home with Keiko trying to show her toad to Jiraiya.

When they got home Tsunade took Keiko from Jiraiya and told him to go meet her in their bedroom. Then she took Keiko up to her own room and put her in her crib. Keiko yawned and laid down, still holding onto her stuffed toad. Tsunade stayed with Keiko until she fell asleep. Then she went off to find Jiraiya to finish some unfinished business.

THE END


	10. Chapter 10

Keiko had the hiccups. She didn't know what was going on so she started crying. Jiraiya ran into the room and picked Keiko up.

"Keiko, what's wrong?" Jiraiya asked. Keiko was crying. Jiraiya didn't know what to do so he took Keiko to Tsunade.

"Tsunade, Keiko won't stop crying. Can you figure out what's wrong?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade took Keiko from Jiraiya and rubbed her back. Keiko continued to have the hiccups.

"Keiko, what's wrong? Can you tell Mommy what's wrong?" Tsunade asked Keiko. Keiko continued to cry. She kept hiccupping. Soon, Tsunade figured out what was wrong.

Tsunade went into the kitchen and poured Keiko a glass of water. Then she put it to Keiko's lips and told Keiko to drink it. Keiko slowly drank the water, but she ended up choking on it.

"Shh, it's okay Keiko. You're going to get better if you drink this water," Tsunade explained to Keiko. Keiko tried drinking the water again. Soon, Keiko stopped having the hiccups. When she got rid of the hiccups, Tsunade took Keiko back to Jiraiya and put her in his lap.

"Jiraiya, she had the hiccups. She's better now," Tsunade explained to Jiraiya before she left the room.

Jiraiya smiled at Keiko and put her on the floor. Keiko got up and almost went back over to Jiraiya when he got on the floor as well. Jiraiya playfully pushed Keiko over. Keiko grinned, got up and tired to push Jiraiya over as well. Jiraiya fell over and Keiko jumped on him and wrestled. Soon Keiko became really tired. Jiraiya picked Keiko up and took her up to his bedroom. Jiraiya put Keiko into his bed and he got in and laid down with her. Keiko got up went over to Jiraiya, laid on top of him and fell asleep. Jiraiya fell asleep soon after that.

THE END


	11. Chapter 11

Tsunade picked Keiko up and took her into her playroom. Keiko looked at Tsunade and tried to run out of the room. Tsunade grabbed a few of Keiko's toads and ran after Keiko. When Tsunade caught up to her, she grabbed her and took her back into the playroom.

"Hey, I thought you wanted to play with me," Tsunade told Keiko. She handed Keiko one of the toads and she grabbed one for her. Tsunade played with Keiko for about ten minutes before Keiko got up and took off again.

"Keiko!" Tsunade yelled as she took off after Keiko. Keiko stopped and looked at her mother. "Keiko what's wrong?" Tsunade asked as she sat down on the floor next to Keiko.

"Daddy," Keiko told her mother. Tsunade sighed. She knew what Keiko wanted, but Keiko couldn't get it at the moment.

"Keiko, Daddy is out right now doing "research," Tsunade tried to explain to Keiko. Keiko pouted. Tsunade picked Keiko up and took her into the living room to grab her coat. "Fine, I'll take you to go see Daddy okay?"

"Yeah!" Keiko smiled. She was excited. Tsunade laughed, went outside and headed to the hot springs.

When they got there, Tsunade covered Keiko's mouth and told her to be quiet. Keiko nodded. Tsunade slowly walked around looking for Jiraiya. Soon she spotted him. She quietly stuck up to him and she put Keiko on the ground right behind him. Keiko jumped onto her father's back.

"Hey! Who is interrupting my resar—Oh, Keiko, what are you doing here?" Jiraiya asked.

"Daddy!" Keiko laughed snuggling into Jiraiya's hair. Jiraiya smiled and grabbed Keiko and tickled her.

"So Jiraiya," Tsunade started out, "Do you want to come home and do some real research?" Tsunade teasingly asked with a wink. Jiraiya quickly got up and walked over to Tsunade.

"Of course I do," Jiraiya responded giving Tsunade a kiss. Keiko grabbed Jiraiya's face and gave him a look of disgust. "What?" Jiraiya asked Keiko with a laugh.

"Gross," Keiko told her father. Jiraiya kissed his daughter and started to walk home. Keiko laid her head against her father and fell asleep on the ay home.

THE END


	12. Chapter 12

Jiraiya was filling up the bathtub for Keiko's bath. When he was filling up the bathtub, Keiko took off. She hated taking baths. Soon, Tsunade returned with Keiko. Keiko was whining and squirming in Tsunade's arms. Jiraiya got up and took Keiko from Tsunade.

"Keiko, it's time to take a bath. Quit squirming!" Jiraiya told Keiko. Keiko started crying. Tsunade went over to Jiraiya and Keiko, and rubbed Keiko's hair.

"Keiko, it's bath time. Come here," Tsunade gently took Keiko from Jiraiya, undressed her, and put her in the bathtub. Jiraiya sat next to the bathtub and started to wash Keiko. Keiko got mad at Jiraiya and started splashing him.

"Hey, stop," Tsunade scolded, grabbing Keiko's hand. Keiko stopped and gave Tsunade an upset look. Then Jiraiya started washing Keiko's hair. This really upset Keiko. Keiko started crying really hard. Tsunade started talking to Keiko, trying to calm her down.

"Keiko, hold still. Daddy will be done in a minute," Tsunade tried explaining to Keiko. Keiko kept squirming. Tsunade reached out to Keiko and Keiko grabbed Tsunade's hand. Soon, Jiraiya was done washing Keiko's hair. When he was done, Keiko started to whine about getting out.

"Hey," Jiraiya said to Keiko, "Calm down. Yes, I'm going to let you out now." Jiraiya picked Keiko up out of the bathtub and wrapped her in a towel. Then Jiraiya took Keiko into her bedroom to put on a pair of pajamas.

"Keiko," Tsunade started out, "Do you want a bottle before you go to bed?" Keiko nodded yes and reached out for Tsunade to pick her up. When Tsunade picked Keiko up, Keiko grabbed onto Tsunade's jacket and tried to grab her hair. Tsunade laughed at Keiko.

When they got into the kitchen Tsunade set Keiko on the ground and Jiraiya went and started to make Keiko a bottle. Keiko was wandering around the kitchen looking for something to do until she got her bottle. Before she got into anything, Jiraiya grabbed Keiko and handed her, her bottle.

"Thanks!" Keiko exclaimed as she put her bottle in her mouth and drank it. Jiraiya cuddled Keiko as he took her up to her bedroom. When they got into the bedroom Jiraiya put Keiko in her crib and Tsunade grabbed and put a couple of stuffed toads in her crib to sleep with. When Keiko was done with her bottle, Tsunade took it from her and handed Keiko one of the toads. Keiko took it, held it, and fell asleep. Soon afterwards Tsunade and Jiraiya quietly left the room and let Keiko sleep.

THE END


	13. Chapter 13

Keiko was bored and she wanted some attention from her parents, but they were ignoring her. Keiko was getting annoyed and went off too look for something she could do to get attention. Keiko went into her parents room and looked for something to steal and then she saw it. She grabbed Jiraiya's scroll that he always carried around and tried to take it into the living room.

On the way to the living room, Keiko kept running into things. The scroll was bigger than Keiko and she had a hard time holding onto it. Soon Jiraiya got sick of listening to Keiko run into things and went to check out what she was doing.

"Keiko! What are you doing! Give me that!" Jiraiya scolded, reaching for the scroll. "You know you're not supposed to be taking Daddy's stuff! Now, go off and play somewhere." Keiko wandered off and looked for something else to do.

Keiko wandered into the bathroom and looked for something to play with. Keiko grabbed one of the bottles of shampoo and figured out how to open it. When she did she dumped the shampoo all over the floor. Then Keiko pushed her stool up to the sink, stood on it, and turned on the water. Then Keiko grabbed a cup, filled it up, and dumped it on the floor.

Tsunade was starting to wonder about the water running for a while, so she got up and went to check out what was going on. When Tsunade got to the bathroom, she opened the door and took one step inside. When she did, she slipped and fell because of the combination of the water and shampoo.

"KEIKO!" Tsunade was angry! "Come here right now! If you even think about running, you will wish you were never born!" Tsunade yelled. Keiko turned off the water and looked at her mother. Tsunade was now standing up and she had an angry look on her face. Keiko slowly got off her stool and went over to her mother.

"Uppie!" Keiko happily told her mother. Tsunade roughly grabbed Keiko and took her to her time out corner. As soon as Tsunade set Keiko down, she spanked Keiko as hard as she could. Then she yelled at Keiko, and then spanked her again. Keiko then started to cry.

"Keiko! You are in a lot of trouble right now! You stay put until I say you can get out!" Tsunade angrily told Keiko. Keiko rubbed her eyes and nodded. After Tsunade left, Keiko sat down and tried to think of an escape plan. Right before she was about to run off, Jiraiya came into the into the room and grabbed Keiko.

"Hey!" Jiraiya was angry. "What did you do to Mommy?! Mommy is really upset right now! You know what happens when Mommy gets upset don't you? I get upset and when I'm upset, I get angry!" Keiko now knew she was in trouble. Keiko tried to hug her father but he stopped her.

Jiraiya took Keiko into his bedroom and went over to Tsunade. Tsunade was crying. Keiko started to feel uncomfortable. She's never seen her mother like that. Jiraiya roughly dropped Keiko onto the bed and gave her a stern look. Keiko got up and went over to her mother and hugged her.

"Mommy, wrong?" Keiko asked her mother. Tsunade wiped her eyes and looked at Keiko.

"Keiko, I've never seen you misbehave this badly before," Tsunade explained to Keiko. Keiko started to cry. Keiko didn't know that she misbehaved that bad. Tsunade grabbed Keiko and hugged her.

"Sorry," Keiko mumbled while she was crying. Keiko grabbed onto Tsunade and wouldn't let go. Jiraiya left Keiko and Tsunade alone. When he did, Tsunade started singing to Keiko. Keiko closed her eyes and held onto Tsunade. Soon Keiko fell asleep. Tsunade set Keiko on the bed and laid with her until she woke up.

THE END


	14. Chapter 14

Keiko was thirsty. She went into the kitchen and looked for something to drink. Keiko opened the refrigerator door and Keiko reached for the milk. It took Keiko a minute, but she got her hands on it. When she did, Keiko carefully opened it, and tried to drink it. Keiko ended up spilling some of the milk, but she drank some as well. The milk tasted funny, but Keiko didn't care. She closed the milk and put away. Then she ran off and played.

Later, Tsunade came home from her day of visiting friends. When Keiko heard the door close, she got she put her toys down and ran up to her mother. As soon as Keiko reached her mother though, she puked. Tsunade saw that and grabbed Keiko as soon as she was done.

"Hey, Keiko. It's okay," Tsunade calmly told Keiko. She picked Keiko up and went to find Jiraiya.

Jiraiya was sitting at his desk writing. He didn't hear Tsunade step into the room. Tsunade walked up right behind Jiraiya and cleared her throat. Jiraiya slightly jumped.

"Er, uh, hey Tsunade!" Jiraiya said. Then he looked at Keiko. "What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"I don't know," Tsunade replied, "Why don't you tell me, you were supposed to be watching her."

"I was," Jiraiya protested, "The last time I checked on her, she was playing with her toads in the playroom!" Tsunade looked at Keiko and asked if he did. Keiko nodded. Tsunade sighed and took Keiko out into the kitchen.

When Tsunade got into the kitchen she saw the split milk on the floor. Tsunade set Keiko on a chair and cleaned up the milk. When Tsunade went to pick Keiko up, Keiko puked again. Tsunade grabbed more paper towels and cleaned Keiko up. Then she picked Keiko up and opened the fridge door. Then Tsunade saw the milk, almost empty.

"Keiko, did you get into the milk?" Tsunade asked Keiko. Keiko nodded. Then she laid her head on Tsunade. Tsunade sighed. That milk was sour. The thing was, she hasn't had the time to throw it out, so she left it in the fridge.

Tsunade grabbed some juice for Keiko and put it in a bottle. Then she went to the couch, sat on it and fed Keiko. Keiko soon fell asleep. When she did, Tsunade put her to bed, and went and threw out the sour milk.

THE END


	15. Chapter 15

It was one of those rare occasions when it snowed in the Leaf Village. It snowed quite a bit. It was after breakfast. Keiko was off in the playroom playing with her stuffed toads when Tsunade and Jiraiya came in there looking for her. Keiko saw her parents, put down her toads and went over to them. Jiraiya picked Keiko up and took her to the front door.

"Hey Keiko," Tsunade gently said to Keiko. "Look what I have." Tsunade was holding up a red snowsuit. "I'm going to put this on you okay?" Keiko tried to get closer to her father. She didn't know what the snow suit was, and she wasn't eager to find out. Jiraiya laughed and set Keiko on the ground.

"Keiko, it's okay. That's not going to hurt you," Jiraiya told Keiko. Keiko didn't believe him. She grabbed onto his shirt and tried to get away from Tsunade. Tsunade sat down and gently grabbed Keiko. Keiko went over to her mother, but she was being cautious.

"Keiko, let's try this on, okay?" Tsunade asked Keiko. Keiko didn't really want to, but she did anyways. Tsunade gently got Keiko into the snowsuit, and Jiraiya got Keiko into some boots. Then Jiraiya and Tsunade put on their own coats. Then right before they went outside. They put some gloves and a hat on Keiko and they did the same.

When they went outside, Tsunade was holding Keiko. Keiko didn't want to get anywhere near the snow. She had no idea what it was. When Tsunade tried to put Keiko on the ground, Keiko started to freak out. Tsunade picked Keiko right back up and softly talked to her, trying to get her to calm down.

"Hey Keiko," Jiraiya got Keiko's attention. He was holding some of the snow in his hand. "This is snow. It's not going to hurt you. Go on, touch it," Jiraiya encouraged. Keiko grabbed onto Tsunade a bit tighter, and then she reached out and touched the snow. When Tsunade thought Keiko was used to the snow, she set her on the ground.

Keiko clung to Tsunade for a few minutes before she let go and wandered around in the snow. Keiko went up to Jiraiya and grabbed onto his leg. She was still unsure about the snow. Jiraiya laughed and knelt down next to Keiko.

"Hey, Keiko, you want to see something funny?" Jiraiya whispered. Keiko grabbed her father's face. Jiraiya kissed Keiko and laughed. "Well, do you?" he asked again. Keiko nodded and Jiraiya stood up with a handful of snow. He packed it into a ball and threw it at Tsunade.

"Hey!" Tsunade exclaimed as the snowball exploded when it hit her. Jiraiya got a big grin on his face, and Tsunade picked up some snow and threw it at Jiraiya. Jiraiya dodged the snowball and ran away from Tsunade. Tsunade took after Jiraiya. When Keiko's parent's were chasing after each other Keiko tried to join in. Jiraiya came really close to tripping over Keiko and Tsunade did trip over Keiko. Keiko didn't get mad at Tsunade though, instead she tackled Tsunade and tried to wrestle with her.

"Hey! Keiko! Quit that," Tsunade was laughing pretty hard. Jiraiya snuck up behind Keiko and grabbed her and put her on the ground. Then he wrestled with Tsunade. Keiko got jealous and tried to push Jiraiya away from Tsunade. Jiraiya laughed and started to wrestle with Keiko. So did Tsunade.

Soon, Keiko started to get really cold. She was shivering. Jiraiya picked Keiko up and took her inside. Tsunade followed them into the house. Jiraiya took Keiko out of her snowsuit and Tsunade went into the kitchen to make Keiko a warm bottle of milk.

When Keiko was out of her snowsuit, Tsunade picked Keiko up and took her to the living room and sat on the couch. Jiraiya sat next to them, and Tsunade fed Keiko the bottle. When Keiko was drinking the bottle, she thought about how much fun she had outside. Soon, Keiko fell asleep. Tsunade and Jiraiya cuddled her for a few minutes before they went and put Keiko in her crib.

THE END


	16. Chapter 16

Tsunade left her jacket out. Keiko was wondering around the house looking for something to do when she found it. Keiko thought it would be really funny if she took her mother's jacket and hid it. Keiko then grabbed the jacket and took off with it.

She wandered around the house looking for a place to hide the jacket. Keiko tried a few hiding places and then decided against them. The she found the perfect hiding spot for the jacket. Keiko wandered up to the bookcase and stuffed Tsunade's jacket between the back of the bookcase and the wall. When Keiko felt that the jacket was well hidden, she ran off to play with her stuffed animals.

Later Tsunade had to go run some errands, so she went to go grab her jacket. When she went to go grab it, it wasn't there. Tsunade became angry and went off to look for it. Soon Keiko saw her mother looking for her jacket. Keiko grabbed a couple of her stuffed animals and went up to Tsunade.

"Play?" Keiko asked her mother, while holding out one of her stuffed animals. Tsunade smiled at her daughter and rubbed her hair.

"Mommy can't play with you right now. Sorry Keiko," Tsunade explained to Keiko. Keiko pushed up against her mother hoping for some attention. Tsunade sighed and picked Keiko up.

"Play Now?" Keiko asked her mother again. Tsunade smiled and kissed Keiko. Keiko gave her mother a disgusted look and then grabbed at her hair. Tsunade stopped Keiko by gently grabbing her hand.

"No Keiko. Mommy has to go to the store to get something for dinner," Tsunade told Keiko. Keiko yawned and laid her head against her mother. Tsunade smiled and stroked Keiko's hair. Then Tsunade took Keiko into the living room and set her on the couch.

"Mommy, uppie," Keiko wanted her mother to pick her back up. Tsunade laughed and pushed Keiko over. Keiko gave her mother an upset look.

"Keiko, I'll take you to the store with me," Tsunade explained, "I have to find my jacket first." Keiko whined at her mother to pick her up, but Tsunade was ignoring Keiko. Keiko then started to cry.

"Mommy, uppie!' Keiko demanded. Tsunade got really angry, but she needed Keiko to be quiet, so she picked Keiko up.

"There, will you be quiet now?" Tsunade asked. Keiko nodded and smiled. Tsunade sighed and started to leave the living room. When she did, Keiko started to cry again.

"Down!" Keiko demanded. Tsunade was becoming really frustrated with Keiko, but she set her down. Then Keiko started tugging on her mother's pant leg and tried to get her mother to follow her.

"Keiko, I really need to find my jacket. I can't play with you right now," Tsunade tried to explain to Keiko again. Keiko continued to tug at Tsunade's pant leg. She sighed and allowed Keiko to lead her around. Keiko led Tsunade around the room a few times before stopping beside the bookcase. Then Keiko pointed at the crack between the wall and the bookcase. Tsunade became curious about what Keiko was pointing at, so she moved the bookcase far enough away from the wall to look at what was between the wall and the bookcase. It was her jacket. She picked up her jacket and looked at Keiko.

"Yeah! Found it!" Keiko exclaimed while clapping her hands together. Tsunade scooped up Keiko and went and put her in the time out corner.

"You get to stay in time out until I get back from the store. Do you understand me?" Tsunade sternly asked. Keiko gave her mother an upset look and reached towards her. Tsunade gently pushed Keiko away from her.

"Sorry," Keiko told her mother, "Won't again!" Keiko was trying to tell her mother she was sorry for taking her jacket. Tsunade ignored Keiko, stood up and left the room. Keiko became very upset. She started to fidget, wanting to move around.

A few minutes later Tsunade came back into the living room with Keiko's jacket. She went over to Keiko, at down, and Keiko climbed onto her mother's lap. Tsunade got Keiko into her jacket and talked to her about taking things that weren't here. Keiko knew what she did was bad and it showed. Tsunade picked Keiko up and took her into the kitchen and made Keiko a bottle of juice. While Keiko was drinking her juice, Tsunade set Keiko on a kitchen chair and wrote her husband a note explaining where she and Keiko went. Then Tsunade picked Keiko up and left the house.

On the way to the store Keiko kept squirming. She wanted more juice. Tsunade took Keiko's empty bottle from her, put it in her bag, and talked to Keiko quietly, trying to calm her down. Keiko laid her head on her mother, and tried to snuggle. Tsunade rubbed her daughter's back and picked up dinner. When they got home, Jiraiya was there waiting for them.

"Daddy!" Keiko reached for her father. Jiraiya took Keiko from Tsunade and cuddled her. Tsunade put her hand on Jiraiya's shoulder and told him what Keiko did to her jacket earlier that day. Jiraiya looked at Keiko and Keiko put her head on Jiraiya's shoulder.

"Good, I don't have to remind you about taking other people's things," Jiraiya said. Keiko reached for Jiraiya's hair and started playing with it. Jiraiya laughed and took Keiko into her playroom to play with her until dinner.

THE END


	17. Chapter 17

One day Keiko refused to go to bed, so Jiraiya and Tsunade let her fall asleep on the couch. In the middle of the night, Keiko woke up. She looked around for her parents, but they weren't there. Keiko became scared, got off the couch, and ran to her parent's room. When Keiko got to her parent's room, Keiko pounded on the door. The pounding woke Tsunade up, but Jiraiya slept through it.

"Mommy!" Keiko was crying. Tsunade sighed, got out of bed, and opened the door. When Tsunade opened the door, Keiko ran in and grabbed onto her mother.

Tsunade picked Keiko up, held her, and took her back out to the living room. Keiko grabbed onto her mother and buried her head in her mother's shoulder.

"Keiko, what's wrong? Can you tell me what's wrong?" Tsunade softly asked Keiko. Keiko's grip on her mother tightened. Tsunade stood up and took Keiko into the kitchen to make her a bottle of warm milk.

During that time Keiko did calm down a little bit. When the milk was done, Tsunade tried feeding it to Keiko. Keiko didn't drink the bottle at first, but she did drink it the second time Tsunade offered her a bottle. When Keiko did drink the bottle, she drank it slowly. After a few gulps of the warm milk, Keiko gave up the bottle. Tsunade looked at the bottle, it as still almost full.

"Keiko, what's wrong? You usually want a bottle. Keiko, can you tell Mommy what's wrong?" Tsunade asked. Keiko slightly whined and tried to grab onto her mother. Tsunade rubbed Keiko's back and softly sang to her. A few minutes later Jiraiya came out into the living room.

"Tsunade, why aren't you in bed?" Jiraiya asked. Jiraiya looked really tired and his hair was a mess. He walked over to Tsunade and kissed her. "Please, come back to bed," Jiraiya asked with a sad look in his eyes. Tsunade forced a smile at her husband.

"Jiraiya, I'd love too, but Keiko isn't acting right. I'm worried about her," Tsunade explained. Keiko held onto her mother a bit tighter. She thought her father was going to get angry at her, but he didn't.

"What do you mean, Keiko isn't acting right? This is what she always does if she wakes up in the middle of the night," Jiraiya told Tsunade. Tsunade sighed and grabbed Keiko's bottle.

"Watch," Tsunade instructed Jiraiya. Tsunade held the bottle up to Keiko's mouth and tried to get her to start to drink it. Keiko moved her head away from the bottle and looked away from it. When Jiraiya saw this, he became concerned.

"Keiko, it's your milk. You like milk," Jiraiya was trying to bribe Keiko to drink her bottle. Keiko ignored Jiraiya and snuggled into Tsunade again. Tsunade rubbed Keiko's hair and looked at her husband.

"I'm going to let her lie down with us. Maybe she'll go back to bed then," Tsunade suggested. Jiraiya agreed with his wife and they took Keiko to their bedroom. Jiraiya took along the bottle of milk just in case Keiko changed her mind and wanted it.

When they got to their room, Tsunade set Keiko down in the middle of their bed. Then she and Jiraiya climbed into bed. Tsunade put a blanket on Keiko and Jiraiya tired to feed Keiko again. Keiko ignored the bottle and she tried to take the blanket off.

"Keiko, do you want us to play with you?" Jiraiya asked. Keiko got up, went over to her mother and climbed on her. Tsunade gently pushed Keiko back onto the bed. Keiko, in return, whined at her mother. Jiraiya and Tsunade tried everything to get Keiko to go to bed, but they couldn't. Soon they gave up and went back to bed themselves.

Keiko climbed on them, rolled around in the blankets, tried to steal the pillows, and a few other things to keep herself entertained while her parents slept. A few hours later when Tsunade and Jiraiya woke up, Keiko was still awake.

"Keiko, did you sleep at all when you were in our bed last night?" Jiraiya asked Keiko. Keiko ignored him and climbed on Tsunade grabbing onto her. Tsunade rubbed her daughter's hair and stood up with Keiko still hanging onto her.

"Jiraiya, she's probably going to fall asleep soon I'm just going to carry her around until she does," Tsunade explained. Jiraiya was okay with this idea. So Tsunade and Keiko went downstairs to make breakfast. Jiraiya and Tsunade were worried about their daughter still. Keiko still didn't tell them what was wrong with her.

THE END


	18. Chapter 18

The next day after Keiko woke up, she was still very quiet and she still clung to her mother. Tsunade and Jiraiya were still worried about their daughter. They tried quite a few things to make her better, but Keiko still wouldn't tell her parent's what was wrong. Soon they figured she would tell them what was wrong, so they left her alone for the moment.

That day Tsunade needed to take a shower, but Keiko wouldn't let go of her. Tsunade sighed and took Keiko into the bathroom. When Tsunade got into the bathroom, she set Keiko on the ground. Keiko then started to freak out and she tried to grab onto her mother. Tsunade kneeled down and gently stopped Keiko.

"Hey sweetie, Mommy has to take a shower now. You can stay here and wait until I get out. Okay?" Tsunade explained to Keiko. Keiko grabbed onto her mother. Tsunade kissed her daughter and gently got Keiko to let go of her. Then Tsunade got undressed and took a shower.

While she was showering, Tsunade softly talked to Keiko, trying to keep her comforted. As soon as Tsunade was done showering, she stepped out of the shower, quickly put on a bathrobe, and picked Keiko up.

"Mommy," Keiko grabbed at her mother happily. Tsunade smiled at Keiko and kissed her. Then she took Keiko downstairs and made her a bottle. When she tried to feed Keiko, Keiko again refused to drink her milk. Tsunade tried again, but Keiko still refused to drink her bottle.

"Keiko, you like your milk. Why won't you drink it? I even warmed it up for you. Come on, please drink it," Tsunade begged. Keiko gave in and drunk a little of her bottle. Keiko drank a fourth of her bottle before she pushed it away from her and refused to drink anymore. Tsunade took Keiko's bottle and looked at it.

"At least you drank more of it today than you did yesterday," Tsunade told Keiko while she hugged her. Keiko looked at her mother and grabbed at her. Tsunade knew Keiko wanted some attention. Tsunade first took Keiko into her bedroom so she could get changed and then she took Keiko into the playroom and played with her.

After about a half an hour Keiko became bored yet again. Tsunade picked Keiko up, grabbed one of her stuffed toads, and went off to find her husband. Jiraiya was at his desk writing. Tsunade softly knocked on the door getting husband's attention. Jiraiya looked up and saw Tsunade standing in the doorway holding Keiko.

"Hey Tsunade, what's up?" Jiraiya asked as he stood up. He went over to his wife and kissed her. Then he tried to set his hand on Keiko's hair. Keiko started to freak out and cry. Jiraiya quickly pulled his hand away. Tsunade started to calm Keiko down and then explained to Jiraiya about what was going on.

"Keiko's bored. And she's still not talking or drinking her bottle. I was going to take her to the park. I am hoping that maybe she'll start to remain to return to her normal behavior and then maybe she'll tell us what's wrong" Tsunade explained. Jiraiya nodded and told Tsunade he was going with them. Tsunade then went and grabbed Keiko's jacket and then put it on her. When Tsunade was putting on Keiko's jacket, Keiko started to fight.

"Hold still Keiko. Let me put your jacket on. Please?" Tsunade sweetly asked Keiko. Keiko continued to fight. Tsunade tried to hold Keiko so she would stop fighting, but Keiko didn't. Keiko started to hit Tsunade when Jiraiya walked into the room. Jiraiya didn't like Keiko fighting. He hated it when Keiko hit her mother. He was going to go up to Keiko and stop her, but Tsunade signaled for him not to. Soon, Keiko stopped hitting Tsunade and started to cry. Tsunade held Keiko and sang to her. After that Keiko calmed down enough for Tsunade to put her jacket on her. When Tsunade picked Keiko up, Keiko started to whine. Tsunade asked Keiko what was wrong.

"Bottle," Keiko told her mother. Tsunade kissed her daughter and took her into the kitchen. When Tsunade handed Keiko her bottle, Keiko refused it at first, and then she took the bottle and happily drank it. Tsunade smiled and cuddled Keiko.

Then Jiraiya walked into the room, and he saw how happy Keiko was. Keiko saw her father and whined for him to pick her up. Jiraiya walked over to Keiko and gently took her from Tsunade. When Keiko was in Jiraiya's arms, he held Keiko's bottle while she drank it so Keiko could playfully grabbed onto her father. Jiraiya laughed and held Keiko close to him. When Keiko was done with her bottle Tsunade took it from Jiraiya and put it in the kitchen. When Tsunade came back into the living room, the three of them left the house.

On the way to the park Keiko couldn't decide if she wanted her mother or father to carry her. She kept whining for her mother and then when Tsunade held her, she would whine for her father, and when Jiraiya held her, she would whine for her mother. Halfway to the park, Keiko finally chose for her father to carry her. When Jiraiya was carrying her, Keiko kept grabbing at his hair and tugging on it. When they got to the park, Jiraiya set Keiko on the ground. Keiko ran up to her mother and tugged on her pants.

"Play?" Keiko asked Tsunade. Tsunade laughed and picked Keiko up.

"Yes, I'll play with you Keiko. What do you want to do?" Tsunade asked Keiko. Keiko playfully grabbed onto her mother and pointed to the swings. Tsunade understood what Keiko wanted to do. Tsunade grabbed her husband and pulled him over to the swings. Jiraiya laughed and sat down on one of the swings. Tsunade sat down on the swing next to Jiraiya, with Keiko on her lap and started swinging.

"Hey, hey!" Keiko started to get scared. Tsunade gently moved Keiko closer to her body and then Tsunade wrapped an arm around Keiko's waist, so she wouldn't fall. Keiko calmed down a little bit, but she was still scared.

When they were done swinging, Jiraiya and Tsunade went and set Keiko in the sandbox. Then they went and sat on a bench near the sandbox, letting Keiko play by herself. Keiko played by herself for about five minutes before she decided she was more interested in what her parents were doing. Jiraiya and Tsunade were snuggling on the bench when Keiko walked up and interrupted them.

"Hey! Uppie!" Keiko said, tugging at Tsunade. Tsunade laughed and picked Keiko up. Jiraiya smiled and rubbed Keiko's hair. Keiko then smacked his hand away. Jiraiya was about to scold Keiko when he saw Keiko try to snuggle into Tsunade. Keiko went back to clinging to her mother and was not talking.

"Keiko, what's wrong? Did I upset you?" Jiraiya softly asked. Keiko didn't say anything. Tsunade rubbed her daughter's back and softly talked to her. Keiko grabbed onto her mother tightly and tried to snuggle. Tsunade was watching her daughter carefully when she got an idea.

"Hey, Jiraiya," Tsunade whispered to her husband, "Let's take Keiko to the toy store and buy her another stuffed toad. That might cheer her up." Jiraiya liked the idea. Then Tsunade and Jiraiya stood up, got their stuff together and took Keiko to the toy store.

When they got to the toy store, Jiraiya and Tsunade took Keiko over to the stuffed animals and set her down. Keiko grabbed onto her mother and buried her face in her pant leg. Jiraiya then grabbed a couple of the stuffed toads and tried to give them to Keiko. Keiko looked at her father, but she didn't take the toads. Jiraiya sighed put the toads back and grabbed a couple more. When Jiraiya was grabbing different toads, a stuffed snake fell out. Keiko saw the snake and cried for her mother to pick her up. Jiraiya saw Keiko's reaction to the snake, so he picked it up and tried to give it to Keiko. Keiko started to cry and begged her mother to pick her up. Tsunade wanted Keiko to be quiet so she picked her up and quietly talked to her.

"Keiko, it's okay. It's only a snake," Tsunade explained. Keiko was still crying. Tsunade took the snake and held it out for Keiko to look at. Keiko didn't want anything to do with the snake. It reminded her of the evil man in her dreams. Keiko started to squirm and fight to get Tsunade to put her down on the floor. Because of all the squirming and fighting Tsunade thought she was going to drop Keiko, so she set Keiko on the ground. As soon as Keiko was on the floor, Keiko ran over to her father and hid behind him. Just to test Keiko, Jiraiya took another stuffed snake from the shelf and tried to give it to Keiko. Keiko freaked out and tried to run over to Tsunade, but she was holding a snake as well. Keiko didn't know who to run to, so she ran away from both of her parents. Tsunade dropped the snake and ran after Keiko.

"Keiko! Come here! Come here sweetie," Tsunade calmly talked to Keiko. Keiko turned around and looked at her mother. Tsunade was crouching down, with her arms out. Keiko started to cry and ran back over to her mother. Tsunade quickly picked Keiko up and held her.

"Mommy," Keiko grabbed onto her mother and held on tightly.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm right here," Tsunade told Keiko softly. Then Tsunade took Keiko back over to Jiraiya. By that time Jiraiya put the snake back and he was holding a stuffed toad. Jiraiya approached Tsunade and Keiko and handed Keiko the toad. Keiko grabbed the toad and held onto it. Then they went off and paid for the toad and headed home.

On the way home, Jiraiya asked Keiko a few questions about the snake. Soon Jiraiya and Tsunade discovered Keiko was having the dreams about Orochimaru again. Tsunade held Keiko close to her and she was determined to make sure Keiko wouldn't have those dreams anymore.

THE END


	19. Chapter 19

Keiko was causing trouble again. Keiko had a dirty diaper that needed to be changed, and she wouldn't let Tsunade change it. Every time Tsunade would get near Keiko, Keiko would take off. Soon, Tsunade gave up on catching Keiko and let Keiko run around for a few hours hoping she would get worn down.

When Keiko saw that Tsunade wasn't chasing her anymore she calmed down. Then she decided that she would change herself. Keiko took off her pants and diaper and took off.

Later Jiraiya walked into the room that Keiko took off her diaper in. He grabbed the diaper and went off to look for Tsunade.

"Tsunade, look what I found," Jiraiya told his wife while holding up the diaper. Tsunade looked at the diaper and took it from Jiraiya.

"Go find Keiko for me. We're going to have a little talk with her," Tsunade explained to Jiraiya while giving him a kiss. Jiraiya blushed and nodded. Then he went off and looked for Keiko.

Keiko was in the playroom playing with her stuffed toad, Froggy when Jiraiya walked in. Jiraiya snuck up behind Keiko and picked her up. Keiko looked around for a second before she figured out what was going on.

"Daddy!" Keiko was happy to see her father. Jiraiya wasn't happy to see her. Keiko was trying to figure out why he wasn't happy. Keiko then tried to grab onto her father and snuggle with him. He wasn't interested.

"Keiko, stop," Jiraiya scolded Keiko. Keiko was shocked. Jiraiya always paid attention to Keiko when Keiko wanted attention from him. This time he wasn't giving Keiko the attention she wanted. Soon, Jiraiya found Tsunade and handed Keiko over to her.

"Keiko," Tsunade started out. Keiko then knew what she did wrong. Keiko laid her head against her mother. Tsunade set Keiko down and Keiko let her mother put a diaper on her. Then Tsunade picked Keiko up and put her in the timeout corner. As soon as Keiko was set down, she started to cry.

"I good!" Keiko tried to tell her mother. Tsunade gave Keiko a stern look. Keiko tried to give her mother a hug, but Tsunade walked away before she could. Keiko then sat down and thought about what she did. A half an hour later, Tsunade came back and picked Keiko up.

"Do you understand what you did wrong?" Tsunade asked Keiko. Keiko nodded and grabbed onto Tsunade. Keiko set her head against her mother and snuggled. Tsunade then took Keiko up to her bedroom and put her to bed.

THE END


	20. Chapter 20

Jiraiya was gone on a mission, and Tsunade was home alone with Keiko. Keiko had a lot of energy, and it was raining outside. Tsunade was really worn out from trying to keep Keiko out of trouble, and it was only lunch time.

While Tsunade was making lunch, Keiko was running around the kitchen. She tripped over her feet a few times and tumbled to the ground. Each time Tsunade dropped what she was dong to make sure Keiko was alright. Keiko was. Soon, Tsunade was done making lunch and tried to grab Keiko to put her in her highchair. When she did, Keiko ran away from her. Soon, Tsunade grabbed Keiko and put her in her highchair.

"Keiko, calm down, it's time for lunch," Tsunade was really worn out. Keiko grinned. Tsunade set Keiko's lunch down on her tray and Keiko ate it without fussing. By the time lunch was over, it had stopped raining outside. Tsunade picked Keiko up out of her high chair and put her outside.

"You stay out here and play for a little bit, okay?" Tsunade told Keiko. Keiko smiled and nodded. Tsunade sighed and went back inside to lay down. Keiko went off to find something to do.

Keiko jumped in a few puddles and found a pool of mud to play in. Keiko jumped in the puddles and sat down in the mud and rolled around in it. A half an hour later, Tsunade came outside to pick Keiko up.

"Mommy!" Keiko quickly stood up when she saw her mother. When Tsunade saw Keiko she was quite surprised. Her daughter was COVERED in mud! She only went and laid down for a half an hour. When Tsunade got close to Keiko, Keiko took off. Tsunade took off after her.

When Keiko was running away from Tsunade, she ran right through the mud. Tsunade followed Keiko and ended up slipping and falling in the mud. When Tsunade sat up, Keiko jumped onto her mother. Tsunade grabbed Keiko and held onto her.

"What did you get into?" Tsunade asked laughing. She was covered in mud too. Keiko grabbed some of the mud and put it down Tsunade's shirt. "Hey, stop that," Tsunade tried to scold Keiko but she couldn't. Tsunade kissed her daughter, picked her up, and took her inside.

"Bath?" Keiko asked her mother. Tsunade nodded and took Keiko in the bathroom. Knowing Keiko would probably take off, Tsunade locked the door. She didn't want mud all over the house. Then Tsunade set Keiko on the ground and started to fill up the bath. To Tsunade's surprise Keiko didn't take off.

When the bath was done filling up, Tsunade got Keiko out of her dirty clothes and set her in the bathtub. When Keiko was in the bath, she started to whine and cry. Then Tsunade took off her own clothes and got in the bath with Keiko.

"Mommy? Bath?" Keiko didn't understand why Tsunade was in the tub with her. Tsunade just smiled and started to wash Keiko off. Keiko was getting frustrated. She started splashing Tsunade, trying to get away.

"Hey, I'm dirty too. So I have to take a bath too. Okay?" Tsunade tried explaining to Keiko. Keiko calmed down, and tried to grab onto her mother. It was her way of apologizing. Tsunade gently held Keiko, and finished washing her. Then Tsunade washed herself. When they were done Tsunade dried Keiko, and then herself off, and went off to get Keiko and herself dressed.

When Jiraiya came home, Keiko ran up to her father and cried to get picked up. Tsunade walked up to Jiraiya right after he picked Keiko up, kissed him, and told him what happened earlier that day. Jiraiya laughed, and went off to play with Keiko so Tsunade could make dinner.

THE END


	21. Chapter 21

Keiko had been upset for the last few days. She lost her stuffed toad. She kept looking everywhere for it and she still couldn't find it. Tsunade saw that Keiko was upset about losing her toy, so she took Keiko into the living room, sat on the couch and talked to her about it.

"Keiko, did you find your stuffed animal yet?" Tsunade asked carefully. Tsunade knew she had to be careful about what questions she asked Keiko. She didn't like when Keiko got upset. It took Keiko forever to calm down after she became upset.

"No," Keiko pouted. Keiko missed her stuffed animal. She really wanted her toad back. Tsunade wanted to make Keiko feel better, so she picked her up and started walking towards the door.

"Keiko, let's go out and buy another stuffed animal, okay?" Tsunade asked, hoping to make Keiko feel a bit better. Keiko didn't want a new stuffed animal, she wanted her old one.

"I want Froggy," Keiko told Tsunade. Tsunade wasn't going to ask Keiko if she was sure she didn't want a new stuffed animal. It would only make Keiko upset and Tsunade didn't want to do that.

Tsunade took Keiko back into the living room and set her on the couch. She told Keiko she was going to lay down and take a nap. She also told Keiko to stay out of trouble. Keiko looked like she wasn't even paying attention to Tsunade.

"Hey," Tsunade snapped, trying to get Keiko's attention, "Do you want to come and take a nap with Mommy?" She was hoping Keiko would get her mind off her stuffed toad for a little while.

"I, okay," Keiko quietly replied. Tsunade picked Keiko up and Keiko set her head against Tsunade. Tsunade understood that Keiko probably wasn't going to take her mind off her stuffed animal, but it was worth a try.

When they got to Tsunade's bedroom, Tsunade gently set Keiko on the ground for a second. Tsunade explained to Keiko that she had to go use the bathroom for a second, and expected Keiko to behave while she was gone.

Keiko quickly started looking around again. She really missed her toad. Keiko got on her stomach and looked under Tsunade's bed. There was her stuffed toad. Keiko quickly grabbed in and ran over to the bathroom.

"Mommy! Mommy! Found it!" Keiko yelled excitedly. Tsunade was a bit confused about Keiko was talking about.

"Keiko, Mommy will be out in a second. Hold on okay?" Tsunade told Keiko. Keiko was excited though.

"Froggy! Found him!" Keiko yelled again. Tsunade opened the bathroom door and looked down at Keiko and she saw that Keiko found her stuffed toad. Then Tsunade quickly scooped Keiko up.

"Where did you find him?" Tsunade asked Keiko on the way back to the bedroom. Tsunade tried looking for the toad as well without any success, and Keiko suddenly found it.

"Bed," Keiko said pointing at the bed. Tsunade was a bit confused at first, and then she got what Keiko was trying to say.

"You found Froggy under the bed?" Tsunade gently asked Keiko. Keiko looked at her mother, like Tsunade was stupid.

"Yeah, bed," Keiko said again. Tsunade was becoming amused. She set Keiko on the bed, and then she climbed in it herself. Then Tsunade laid down and Keiko snuggled in next to Tsunade. Tsunade turned over and held Keiko. Soon, Keiko fell asleep. Tsunade got out of the bed to do some work, but she left her jacket in bed with Keiko, so Keiko would have Tsunade's scent, even though she wasn't there.


	22. Chapter 22

"Not tired!" Keiko yelled at her mother. Tsunade was having a hard time getting Keiko to stay in her bed. Soon, Tsunade gently grabbed Keiko and held her. Soon, Keiko quit fighting with Tsunade and yawned. Tsunade smiled and put Keiko in bed.

"Good night Keiko," Tsunade quietly said to her daughter. Keiko reached out to her mother for another hug, and Tsunade gave it to her. Then Tsunade gave Keiko one last kiss and left the room.

Within a half an hour Keiko really started to miss her mother. Keiko then got out of bed and went off to look for her parents. She went into their room first and called out for them. They weren't in there. Keiko started to become upset and she started to leave her parents room. When she did, she saw her parents walking down the hall.

They were looking into each others eyes and they were kissing and laughing. They also were both blushing. Keiko didn't want to get caught out her room, so she ran back into her parent's bedroom and hid under their bed.

"Well, Jiraiya, I'm glad we have some alone time tonight," Tsunade told her husband. Jiraiya grinned and kissed his wife. Then he pushed Tsunade onto the bed and continued kissing her.

[THE NEXT FEW PARAGRAPHS HAVE BEEN EDITED OUT FOR THE POOR VIRGIN MINDS!!

Soon, they were done. Keiko was under the bed hiding and quietly crying. She had no idea what her parents were doing, but it scared her. Soon, her father started snoring. It was then when Keiko thought it would be safe for her to run back to her room.

The next morning when Keiko woke up, Tsunade was holding her. When she realized who was holding her, she started to freak out. Tsunade unwilling let go of Keiko, and Keiko got off Tsunade's lap and ran away from her.

When Keiko was running away from her mother, she ran into her father. Jiraiya caught Keiko and picked her up, and held her. Keiko started crying. She didn't want her father. Jiraiya didn't understand what was going on, so he took Keiko back to Tsunade.

"Hey, shh, calm down Keiko. What's wrong?" Jiraiya softly asked. Keiko continued to cry. Tsunade stood up and went over to her husband and daughter. Tsunade took Keiko from Jiraiya and gently rocked her. Soon, Keiko calmed down. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her mother.

"Mommy," Keiko slightly whined. Tsunade set Keiko up, and Keiko hugged her mother.

"What do you want Keiko? You can tell me," Tsunade explained to Keiko. Keiko rubbed her eyes and gave her mother an upset look.

"You and Daddy night. Doing?" Keiko tried to ask her mother. Tsunade shifted Keiko from one arm to the other and looked at her trying to understand what she was asking. Then it hit her,

"Wait, are you asking me what Daddy and I did last night?" She asked Keiko. Keiko nodded. Jiraiya blushed and interrupted.

"Uh, Keiko, Mommy and I were uh, playing," Jiraiya told Keiko. Keiko gave him an upset look.

"Bad noises," Keiko told her parents. Then Tsunade started to blush.

"Keiko, um, that's err, was how we, uh, talked. Yeah, that's it," Tsunade tried to explain to Keiko. Keiko still didn't believe her parents.

"Bottle?" Keiko asked. Tsunade sighed and laughed. Jiraiya smiled and rubbed Keiko's hair.

"Yes, you can have a bottle," Jiraiya laughed. Keiko smiled and playfully grabbed for her father. Jiraiya took Keiko from Tsunade and took her into the kitchen to make her a bottle. When Keiko was done with her bottle, Tsunade took it from Keiko and put it away. Then her parents took her into the playroom and played with her.

THE END

I want to thank jiraiyatsunade4ever for giving me this perverted idea. For ever one else, you may send me a private message, giving me some idea on what to write, and I'll do my best to write something! Thanks guys!

-- Tango


	23. Chapter 23

In the middle of the night Keiko woke up from a bad dream. She didn't think it was a bad dream though. She thought there was a ghost in her room, and she was afraid of ghosts.

Keiko soon ran to her parents' room. For once, the door was open. Keiko ran up to her mother and started tugging on the blanket. Tsunade groaned and turned over away from Keiko. Keiko became upset and went over to her father. Keiko tugged at his shirt, and he also turned away from her. Keiko then became quite upset.

"Daddy," Keiko started crying. This got Jiraiya up pretty quickly. He got out of bed and picked Keiko up. Keiko quickly grabbed onto her father, and she wouldn't let go. Jiraiya took Keiko out into the living room and walked around with her trying to calm her down.

"Keiko, can you tell me what's wrong?" Jiraiya softly asked his daughter. Keiko was still crying. Jiraiya held his daughter close to him, and went into the kitchen to make her a bottle. When he was done warming up the bottle, he tried giving it to Keiko.

"No bottle," Keiko told her father. Jiraiya sighed and went and sat on the couch. He set Keiko down next to him. Keiko quickly stood up and grabbed onto her father again. Jiraiya looked at Keiko, and Keiko gave him a hug.

"Keiko, can you tell me what's wrong yet?" Jiraiya asked. Keiko calmed down a bunch since she woke her father up. Jiraiya gently hugged Keiko back, and then he ruffled her hair.

"Ghost. My room," Keiko told her father with an upset look on her face. Jiraiya smiled and picked Keiko up. Then he took her to his room.

"Alright Keiko. You can sleep with Mommy and me tonight, but you have to be very quiet. Alright?" Jiraiya quietly asked Keiko. Keiko nodded and reached for her bottle. "You can have that when we get into bed," Jiraiya explained.

Then Jiraiya took Keiko into his room and gently set Keiko on the bed. Right after he put his daughter in the bed, Jiraiya climbed into it. Keiko grabbed onto her father and Jiraiya fed her the bottle.

When Keiko was done with the bottle, Jiraiya took it from her and set it on the table next to the bed. Then Jiraiya set Keiko in the bed next to him, and pulled a blanket over the both of them. Keiko snuggled into her father and fell asleep. Jiraiya soon fell asleep after that.

THE END


	24. Chapter 24

Keiko was bored and she wanted some attention from one of her parents. Keiko grabbed one of her stuffed toads and went off to find her parents. Keiko wandered around the whole house looking for her parents, but she couldn't find them. Then she decided to try her parents' room.

When she got to the door, it was closed. Keiko tried reaching for the doorknob. When she couldn't reach that, she tried pushing the door open. The door couldn't budge. Then Keiko did something that would probably make her parents angry with her, but she wanted some sort of attention.

"Mommy, Daddy," Keiko whined. Keiko then stepped away the door and waited. A few minutes later Tsunade opened the door. She went over to Keiko and kneeled down next to her.

"Keiko, what's wrong? What do you want?" Tsunade softly asked. Keiko looked at her mother with a sad look, and Tsunade picked Keiko up and took her into her playroom. As soon as Tsunade got into the playroom, she held Keiko for a minute and asked her what was wrong again.

"Want you," Keiko tried to tell her mother. Tsunade smiled and kissed Keiko. Keiko hugged her mother, and laid her head against her. Tsunade then gently set Keiko on the ground, and sat next to her.

"Daddy and I will play with you later. I promise. We're a bit busy right now. Okay Keiko?" Tsunade quietly explained. Keiko nodded, and Tsunade kissed her and left the playroom, closing the baby gate behind her as she left.

Keiko then began to miss her mother. She went up to the gate and tried to look around for her. When she couldn't find her mother, she gave up and went off to look for something to do. Keiko went through a bunch of her toys looking for something fun to play with. Then, she found a box of washable-crayons.

Keiko opened the box and dumped them onto the floor. Then she picked up a couple of them, and went off to find something to draw on. When Keiko couldn't find any paper to draw on, she started to draw on the wall.

A little while later, Jiraiya and Tsunade were done with their business in the bedroom, and they went off to play with Keiko. When they got to the baby gate that lead into the playroom, Jiraiya saw what Keiko was doing, and got very angry with her.

"Keiko! Put those crayons down right now!" Jiraiya yelled as he opened the gate and stepped into the room. Jiraiya's loud and angry voice scared Keiko. She dropped the crayons right away and ran away from what she was doing. Jiraiya caught up to Keiko, grabbed her, and picked her up. Keiko was crying.

"Sorry," Keiko tried to tell her father. Jiraiya was about to take Keiko and put her in the time out corner when Tsunade stopped him. Tsunade bent over and picked up one of the crayons and looked at it.

"Jiraiya, stay here with Keiko. I'll be right back. Don't yell at her yet. Okay?" Tsunade explained. Jiraiya looked at Keiko and Keiko looked at the ground. Keiko then laid her head against Jiraiya, and stopped crying. Jiraiya rubbed Keiko's back, and then Tsunade walked back into the room with a wet paper towel.

"What's that for?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade told him to watch, and she started scrubbing at the crayon markings on the wall. To Jiraiya's surprise, they were coming off the wall. "Why is that happening?" Jiraiya asked his wife.

"They're washable crayons. When I bought these for Keiko, I made sure they were washable, just in case she tried something like this," Tsunade told her husband. "That's why I don't want you to yell at Keiko." Jiraiya nodded and took Keiko over to Tsunade and set her on the ground next to her mother. When Keiko tried to go over to her mother, Jiraiya sat down, and put Keiko in his lap.

"Keiko, do you know what you did bad today?" Jiraiya asked his daughter. Keiko nodded. Jiraiya touched some of the markings still on the wall and continued. "You do not draw on the walls. You draw on paper. Now, you're not going to get in trouble this time, but if you ever do it again, I'll take Froggy away. Do you understand?" asked Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, I think she knows what she did wrong," Tsunade told Jiraiya. Keiko looked at her mother. Tsunade rubbed Keiko's hair and stood up. Before Jiraiya stood up, he gently set Keiko on the ground. "Okay Keiko, what do you want to do?" Tsunade asked her daughter. Keiko ran off and grabbed some of her stuffed toads and brought them back to her parents.

"Play?" Keiko asked them. Keiko's parents smiled at her and Jiraiya picked her up. Tsunade took the toads from Keiko and they took her into their bedroom. There Jiraiya and Tsunade played with Keiko until she fell asleep.

THE END


	25. Chapter 25

Keiko was taking a nap when Jiraiya came into her bedroom and picked her up. Jiraiya carefully held Keiko in his arms as he went into the kitchen to make her a bottle. When Jiraiya was done making Keiko a bottle, he set in the bag that he and Tsunade had for Keiko whenever they went out.

When Jiraiya got to the store with Keiko, Keiko woke up. Keiko looked around trying to figure out where she was. Jiraiya saw that Keiko was awake, so he grabbed the bottle out of the bag, and gave it to Keiko. Keiko grabbed at it, and drank it.

"Hey, you. Did you have a good nap?" Jiraiya asked Keiko. Keiko nodded and laid her head against Jiraiya. Jiraiya smiled and went back to shopping. Keiko was still tired from her nap, but she tried to play with Jiraiya's hair to keep herself entertained.

"Daddy," Keiko quietly said, "What you doing?" Jiraiya smiled and explained to Keiko, that he was getting stuff for dinner. That answer satisfied Keiko, and he went back to playing with her father's hair.

"Alright you," Jiraiya said to Keiko. "Hold still. I don't want to drop any of this okay?" Keiko smiled and laid against her father. Jiraiya smiled and on the way home, he talked to Keiko, trying to keep her entertained.

When Jiraiya and Keiko got home, Jiraiya went and put the groceries in the kitchen, then he went and put Keiko's stuff away. After Jiraiya put Keiko's stuff away, he went back into the kitchen and set Keiko on the ground next to him as he made dinner.

Keiko played around in the kitchen while Jiraiya made dinner. Jiraiya had some of Keiko's stuffed toads in the kitchen to try to keep her entertained. When dinner was almost done, Jiraiya picked Keiko up and took her into her room.

"Okay Keiko, you have to wear something nice for dinner tonight," Jiraiya explained. Keiko grabbed onto her father as he picked out some clothes for Keiko to wear and he put them on her. Then he went into his room to put on some nice clothes as well.

Then Jiraiya took Keiko back into the kitchen to finish dinner. When dinner was finished and Jiraiya had it set out on the table, Tsunade walked through the front door. Keiko was going to run over to Tsunade when Jiraiya picked her up and held her. Keiko started to whine at her father, but he covered her mouth and told her to be quiet, Then Tsunade walked into the room.

"Hey, I'm home," Tsunade said. Then she looked at the table and then at her husband. Jiraiya walked over to Tsunade and gave her a kiss. Keiko looked at both of them with a disgusted look on her face.

"Happy Anniversary Tsunade," Jiraiya sweetly said. Tsunade blushed and took Keiko from her husband. Keiko hugged her mother and Tsunade went and put Keiko in her high chair. Then they ate dinner, and when they were done with dinner, Jiraiya and Tsunade put Keiko to bed, and they went off to celebrate their Anniversary.

THE END


	26. Chapter 26

Keiko was running around the house trying to get into all kinds of trouble. Her parents were going to go out to dinner, and they were going to leave her at home with a baby sitter. Soon, Tsunade got really sick of Keiko's behavior.

"Hey, quit this! We're going to leave if you like it or not!" Tsunade scolded Keiko. Keiko didn't want to stay out of trouble. Keiko shoved her mother and tried to take off. She didn't get far. Jiraiya saw what happened and snatched Keiko and picked her up.

"Hey! Don't shove Mommy like that! Come on, you're going into a time out," Jiraiya told Keiko. Keiko started to squirm, but Jiraiya stopped her. He set Keiko down in her time out corner and told her to stay there until he came back to get her.

"Daddy," Keiko tried to get her father's attention, but Jiraiya ignored her and left the room. Keiko became really upset and ran off to find her mother. Jiraiya saw Keiko and picked her up again.

"What did I say about the time out?" Jiraiya asked Keiko. He picked Keiko up again, and when was going to take her back to her time out Tsunade walked into the room. She saw Jiraiya with Keiko and went over to them.

"Jiraiya, where are you taking Keiko?" Tsunade asked her husband. Jiraiya explained that Keiko didn't stay in her time out and he was putting her back in it. Tsunade took Keiko from Jiraiya and talked to her about shoving people.

"Sorry," Keiko quietly said. Tsunade hugged Keiko and took her and grabbed one of her stuffed toads to entertain her with until the babysitter got there. Soon, there was a knock on the door. Jiraiya got off the couch to answer the door.

"Hey Kurenai, come on in. Let me introduce you to Keiko," Jiraiya said. Keiko tried to get away from Tsunade to hide. She didn't want to meet her baby-sitter. Tsunade figured out what Keiko was doing and held her.

"Hold still Keiko," Tsunade whispered. Keiko didn't want to. Tsunade picked up Keiko's stuffed toad and tried to distract her with it. It worked. Keiko forgot about trying to get away, and tried to grab for the toad.

"Hello Tsunade," Kurenai said in a soft voice. Keiko stopped trying to grab for the toad and looked at Kurenai. "This must be Keiko," Kurenai said while looking at Keiko. Keiko became really shy and tried to hide her face. Tsunade laughed and lifted Keiko up and handed her to Kurenai.

"Mommy," Keiko started to cry. Tsunade went over to Kurenai and Keiko and gave Kurenai, Keiko's stuffed toad. Then she gave Keiko a kiss. Keiko whined for her mother again.

"Shh, Keiko, I'll be home soon," Tsunade tried to calm Keiko down. Then she started to speak to Kurenai. "Keiko's probably going to cry for her father or me the first ten minutes after we leave. When she starts to calm down, ask her if she wants a bottle, and if she does, make sure it's warmed up. Then you can go read to her or play with her. She loves playing with her stuffed toads. We're probably going to be home before she falls asleep, but if she does fall asleep before we get home, jut set her in her crib. I'll put her in pajamas when we get home. Uh, did you get all that?"

"Yes I did. Don't worry about her. I'm good with kids," Kurenai told Tsunade. Keiko then started to cry again. Kurenai softly talked to Keiko and handed Keiko her stuffed toad. Jiraiya and Tsunade said goodbye to Keiko, and then they went out to dinner. As Tsunade told Kurenai, Keiko started to cry for Tsunade when she left.

"Hey, Keiko, do you want a bottle?" Kurenai asked Keiko. Keiko rubbed her eyes and nodded. Kurenai smiled and took Keiko into the kitchen and made her a bottle.

When Keiko was done with her bottle, Kurenai put the bottle away in the kitchen and then took Keiko into the playroom to play with her stuffed toads. At first Keiko was a bit shy about playing. Soon Keiko was fine with it and played with Kurenai. A few hours later, Tsunade and Jiraiya came home.

As soon as Keiko her the door open, she got off Kurenai's lap and ran over to the door to see who it was. When Keiko saw her mother, she ran up to her and cried to get picked up. Tsunade laughed and picked Keiko up.

"Hey," Kurenai said to Jiraiya and Tsunade, "How was your night?" Keiko was whining for her father now. Jiraiya took Keiko from Tsunade and told her to be quiet. Keiko grinned at her father and hugged him.

"It was good. Did Keiko behave?" Tsunade asked looking at Keiko. Keiko gave her mother an upset look. Jiraiya laughed and it scared Keiko. She wasn't expecting him to laugh. Jiraiya kissed Keiko and calmed her down.

"Yes, she behaved. I gave her a bottle after you left, and then we went off and played with her stuffed toads," Kurenai explained. Tsunade smiled at Keiko and rubbed her hair. Keiko yawned and laid her head against her father.

"Okay, thanks for watching Keiko, Kurenai. Here, let me walk you to the door," Tsunade offered. Kurenai accepted her offer and walked to the door with Tsunade. While Tsunade was at the door with Kurenai, Keiko yawned again and closed her eyes. She was falling asleep and Jiraiya knew it. Jiraiya gently rocked Keiko trying to get her to sleep. Soon Tsunade walked back into the room.

"Here, let me take her," Tsunade said to her husband taking Keiko from him. Jiraiya kissed Keiko one last time and gave her to Tsunade. Tsunade took Keiko into her bedroom and changed her and put her in pajamas. When Tsunade was about to put Keiko in her crib Keiko woke up.

"Mommy," Keiko said sleepily. Tsunade gently rocked Keiko and sang to her. Soon, Keiko fell asleep again. After Tsunade put Keiko to bed, she went off to pick up Keiko's toys that she left out.

THE END


	27. Chapter 27

Keiko was having fun playing with her stuffed toads in the playroom. Her father, Jiraiya was out in the living room reading a book, and, her mother, Tsunade was running some errands. While Keiko was playing she got a headache. Not knowing what was happening to her, she started to cry for her father.

"Keiko, calm down. What's wrong?" Jiraiya asked as he ran into the room. Keiko tried to get up and go over to her father, but he picked Keiko up before she went anywhere. Jiraiya held Keiko close to him and rocked her. Keiko continued to cry.

"Keiko, it's okay. Daddy's here," Jiraiya softly spoke to Keiko. "Please stop crying and tell me what's wrong." Keiko put her hands on her head and cried. Not knowing what Keiko was doing, Jiraiya gently grabbed Keiko's hands, and moved them away from her head.

Jiraiya softly sang to Keiko and walked with her around the house. Keiko still didn't stop crying. She still had the headache. Jiraiya was becoming really upset. He wanted to know what was wrong with Keiko, but Keiko wouldn't tell him. He was feeling like he couldn't do anything for her.

Soon, Jiraiya went into Keiko's room and sat on the rocking chair and rocked Keiko. Keiko still continued to cry, but not as hard. Jiraiya noticed this and held Keiko closer to him. Keiko soon turned towards her father and grabbed onto his vest, and rested her head against him.

"Are you going to take a nap?" Jiraiya softly asked Keiko. Keiko snuggled against her father and closed her eyes. Keiko had stopped crying, but her head still hurt. Jiraiya smiled and continued to rock Keiko.

A few minutes later, Tsunade walked through the door. Jiraiya heard his wife come home, so he gently and carefully got off the rocking chair with Keiko. Tsunade put her stuff down and went off to look for her husband and her daughter.

As Jiraiya was stepping out of Keiko's room, he almost ran into Tsunade. Tsunade was about to speak when Jiraiya stopped her and pointed at Keiko. Keiko was in the process of falling asleep. Tsunade smiled and gently took Keiko from Jiraiya.

Keiko opened her eyes and looked around when Tsunade took her. Tsunade held Keiko close to her and softly sang to her. When she did, Keiko started crying again.

"What's wrong Keiko?" Tsunade softly asked. Keiko put her hands on her head again and started to cry. Tsunade figured out what Keiko was trying to say.

"Does your head hurt?" Tsunade asked. Keiko nodded and Tsunade looked for a bump on Keiko's head.

"Did you hit your head on the wall," Tsunade asked. Keiko softly told her mother no. Tsunade was concerned about why Keiko's head was hurting. Keiko still continued to cry.

"Keiko," Tsunade softly started out, "Did your head start hurting without you doing anything to it?" Keiko nodded and grabbed at her mother. Tsunade laughed and kissed Keiko.

"So, what's wrong with her?" Jiraiya nervously asked. Keiko heard her father and whined for him to hold her. Jiraiya took Keiko from Tsunade and gently talked to her.

"She has a headache Jiraiya. I have some medicine that might make her headache go away. I'm also going to make her a bottle," Tsunade explained. Jiraiya understood and Tsunade went off to get the medicine and to make the bottle.

Jiraiya took Keiko into her playroom, grabbed one of her toads and took her back into her bed room. Jiraiya then sat on the rocking chair with Keiko and rocked her. Keiko reached for the toad her father was holding and grabbed it from him. A few minutes later, Tsunade came back into the room.

"Hey Keiko, I have some medicine for you. I also have a bottle," Tsunade told Keiko. Keiko looked at her mother and tried to grab for the bottle. Tsunade pulled the bottle away from Keiko and explained that she had to take the medicine first.

"Here Tsunade, let me try and give her the medicine," said Jiraiya. Tsunade gave the medicine over to her husband and Jiraiya tried to give it to Keiko. After a few minutes of refusing to take the medicine, Keiko took it.

As soon as Keiko took her medicine, Tsunade gave Keiko her bottle. Keiko happily took it and drank it. When the bottle was halfway empty, Keiko fell asleep. Jiraiya gently took the bottle from Keiko, and went and put Keiko in her crib. Then he and Tsunade went off into the living room so Keiko could sleep.

THE END


	28. Chapter 28

"No! No go!" Keiko yelled at her mother. Tsunade was having a hard time getting Keiko's shoes on. Every time Tsunade tried to put Keiko's shoes on, Keiko would kick, wiggle and cry. Soon, Tsunade became really frustrated with Keiko.

"Jiraiya, come here," Tsunade called to her husband. "Can you hold Keiko so she'll stop kicking me?" Jiraiya sighed and picked up Keiko. Then he sat on the ground in front of Tsunade and held Keiko so she would stop kicking.

"No! Don't want!" Keiko yelled again. Jiraiya held on to Keiko and told her to stop yelling. Keiko stopped long enough for Tsunade to get Keiko's shoes on. As soon as Keiko got her shoes on, Jiraiya let go of her, and Keiko took off.

"Dammit. We're only going to the store. Well, I go get her and we can leave," Jiraiya said to Tsunade. Tsunade nodded and Jiraiya went off to grab Keiko. A few minutes later Tsunade heard Jiraiya yelling and Keiko crying. When Jiraiya walked back into the room, Keiko was squirming in Jiraiya's arms, trying to get away.

"Keiko, quit it. Come here," Tsunade softly told Keiko. Keiko grabbed onto her father while Tsunade tried to take her. Jiraiya pried Keiko off of him and gave her to his wife. Keiko started to cry again. Tsunade held Keiko close to her and rubbed her back.

"Mommy," Keiko whined. Tsunade hugged Keiko and Keiko yawned and laid her head against her mother. Jiraiya lightly touched Keiko and Keiko looked at her father. Jiraiya held out one of Keiko's stuffed toads and Keiko grabbed it and held it.

On the way to the store, Keiko started to cause trouble again. Jiraiya soon became sick of what Keiko was trying to pull so he took her from Tsunade and set her on the ground. Keiko tried to take off but Jiraiya grabbed her.

"Keiko! Stop misbehaving! Be a good girl and listen to what we say," Jiraiya tried to explain to Keiko. Keiko smiled and tried to grab at Jiraiya's hair. "Hey, stop. Are you going to be a good girl?" Jiraiya asked. It took Keiko about a minute before she answered her father.

"No!" Keiko yelled. Then she bit Jiraiya, trying to get away from him. This made Jiraiya angry. He didn't like it when Keiko bit people. He grabbed Keiko roughly and spanked her. Keiko started to cry and tried get away. Jiraiya picked Keiko up and held her. Soon, Keiko stopped squirming.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade started out, "You didn't have to spank her. She would have listened to you." Tsunade was upset. She didn't like it when Jiraiya spanked Keiko. Keiko looked at her mother sadly and then laid her head against her father.

"Tsunade, she needs to learn not to bite people. You can't baby her all her life. She needs to learn to behave," Jiraiya told his wife stubbornly. Tsunade stopped arguing with Jiraiya and took Keiko from him. As soon as Keiko was in Tsunade's arms, Keiko hugged her mother as hard and she could. Soon, they arrived at the store.

Jiraiya went off to grab what he needed and Tsunade took Keiko to get what she needed. As soon as Jiraiya left, Keiko started to cry.

"Keiko, what's wrong? Do you want Daddy?" Tsunade asked Keiko. Keiko told her mother no. "Then what do want?" Tsunade asked.

"Daddy scary," Keiko told her mother. Tsunade hugged and kissed Keiko. Tsunade knew Jiraiya was going to scare Keiko if he spanked her. Keiko looked at her stuffed frog and played with it. Then Tsunade set Keiko in the cart and started shopping.

When Tsunade was done shopping, she went off to find Jiraiya. Jiraiya was waiting at the check out line for Tsunade and Keiko. As soon as Keiko saw Jiraiya, she gave her mother an upset look.

"Keiko, it's okay. I'll carry you home okay?" Tsunade quietly asked Keiko. Keiko nodded and went back to playing with her stuffed toad. Jiraiya kissed his wife and went and paid for the groceries. Then before Tsunade could pick up Keiko, Jiraiya did.

"Jiraiya, don't," Tsunade tried to tell her husband. He wasn't listening. Keiko was ignoring her father though. Keiko yawned and laid her head against her father. Then she closed her eyes. Tsunade looked at the clock and realized it was Keiko's naptime.

On the way home, Tsunade talked to Jiraiya about spanking Keiko. Jiraiya understood that Keiko was upset with him, and her was going to talk to her when she woke up. Then they walked the rest of the way home in silence.

THE END


	29. Chapter 29

Keiko was off playing with her stuffed toads when Tsunade came and looked for Keiko. Keiko looked up, saw her mother and tried to take off. Tsunade laughed and gently picked Keiko up.

"Keiko," Tsunade started out kissing her daughter, "I have a surprise for you. Okay?" Keiko tried to get out of her mother's arms to grab one of her stuffed toads. Tsunade got the point, picked one up and handed it to Keiko.

"Thanks," Keiko mumbled while holding the toad. Tsunade smiled and hugged Keiko. Then she took her into the kitchen and put her in her highchair. Tsunade then brought a bowl of cereal over to Keiko's highchair and set it down on the table.

"That?"" Keiko asked her mother, while pointing at the cereal. Tsunade rubbed Keiko's hair and gently took the toad out of her hands.

"That's cereal and milk Keiko. You'll like it," Tsunade explained to Keiko setting the bowl on the highchair's tray. Keiko looked away from the bowl. She hated trying new food. Tsunade put some of the cereal on a spoon and tried to feed it to Keiko. Keiko smacked it away.

"No!" Keiko yelled. Tsunade tried to feed Keiko the cereal again. This time Keiko allowed the cereal to get into her mouth, but she spit it right back out. Tsunade tried giving Keiko the cereal again and Keiko refused to eat it.

"Keiko come on. Eat the cereal," Tsunade told Keiko. Keiko tried shoving the bowl of cereal onto the floor and Tsunade stopped her and scolded her.

"No! Not hungry!" Keiko yelled at her mother. Then Keiko started crying. She didn't want to eat the cereal. Tsunade sighed, but the cereal away and picked Keiko up. Then Tsunade took Keiko into the playroom.

"Keiko, why don't you want to eat the cereal? It has milk in it," Tsunade asked Keiko. Keiko went and grabbed a couple of her stuffed toads and gave one to Tsunade. Tsunade took the toad from Keiko and set her in her lap.

"Tastes bad," Keiko told her mother. Tsunade sighed and played with Keiko. Soon Keiko became rough while she was playing.

"Keiko, calm down. You don't have to play rough," Tsunade told Keiko. Keiko became frustrated and hit her mother. "Hey! Don't hit me! What's wrong?" Tsunade asked.

"Daddy," Keiko told her mother sadly. Tsunade sighed and picked Keiko up. Keiko wanted her father and he was on a mission. Tsunade explained where Jiraiya was to Keiko and Keiko started to cry.

"Keiko, Daddy will be home by tomorrow. I promise," Tsunade told Keiko. Keiko yawned and laid her head against her mother. Tsunade smiled and took Keiko up to her bedroom. When Tsunade got to her bedroom, she set Keiko on the bed and laid down with her. Keiko grabbed onto her mother and fell asleep.

When Keiko woke up, Jiraiya was holding her. Keiko grabbed onto her father trying to wake him up. Soon Jiraiya woke up and playfully pushed Keiko away from him. Then Jiraiya picked Keiko up and took her downstairs to eat breakfast.

THE END


	30. Chapter 30

It was time for Keiko to go to the doctor's. Keiko didn't go to the doctor that often, so she always forgot how much she hated going to the doctor.

When they had to leave the house, Jiraiya went and grabbed Keiko and put her shoes on. Keiko usually fought when one of her parents tried to put her shoes on. Keiko hated wearing shoes.

Tsunade wasn't going to deal with Keiko fighting that day, so she gave Keiko a bottle. Keiko grabbed the bottle and paid no attention to her father, who was putting her shoes on. Right after Jiraiya put Keiko's shoes on, Tsunade picked Keiko up and Jiraiya went off to grab one of Keiko's stuffed toads. After Jiraiya grabbed the toad, they left the house and went to the doctors.

On the way to the doctors, Keiko started to fidget in Tsunade's arms. Keiko wanted another bottle. Jiraiya took Keiko from Tsunade and handed her, her stuffed toad. Keiko lost interest in her bottle and grabbed for the toad.

"Alright Keiko. We're almost there," Jiraiya told his daughter while giving her a kiss. Keiko ignored her father and played with her toad. Soon they arrived at the doctors office.

After they checked in, Tsunade and Jiraiya went and sat down. Jiraiya set Keiko on the floor to play. There were a few other people in the waiting room with them. Keiko ignored the other kids and played with her toad.

Soon, Keiko got bored of her toad and went off to see what the other kids were doing. A pink haired girl was sitting in front of her mother playing with some blocks. Keiko went over to the girl and sat down.

The girl looked at Keiko funny and handed her a block. Keiko looked at the girl funny and took the block from her. Soon, the girl and Keiko were playing together, but they were playing in silence. Soon, a nurse came entered the waiting room and called out a name.

"Sakura Haruno," the nurse called. The mother picked up the pink hair girl and followed the nurse. Tsunade went over to Keiko, picked her up, and took her back over to Jiraiya. Jiraiya took Keiko from Tsunade, but Keiko started to whine until Tsunade held her. Soon, a nurse called Keiko in to see the doctor.

"Alright Keiko, you behave," Jiraiya told Keiko as they headed back into another room. Keiko laid her head against her mother and yawned. She was bored. When they got to the other small room, the nurse told them the doctor would see them soon and closed the door.

"Down!" Keiko told her mother. Tsunade set Keiko on the ground and gave her, her stuffed toad. Keiko played with the toad for a few minutes, before she got up and wandered around the room. Then Keiko went over to the cabinet and tried to get into it.

"Keiko!" Jiraiya snapped. Jiraiya started to get up to go over to Keiko when Keiko stopped what she was doing and ran away from it. Jiraiya went over to Keiko, picked her up and went back to where he was sitting.

"Hey! Hey! No!" Keiko started to squirm. Tsunade took Keiko from Jiraiya and held her close. Keiko tried to get away from Tsunade, but Tsunade wouldn't let go. Keiko started to get bored, and grabbed Tsunade's love pillows. Tsunade smacked Keiko's hand.

"Don't grab those!" Tsunade scolded Keiko. "That's not appropriate!" Keiko pulled her hand away and started to ignore Tsunade. A few minutes later, the doctor came into the room.

"Hey, Keiko! How are you feeling?" The doctor asked Keiko. Keiko now remembered who this guy was and started to cry. Tsunade held her daughter and softly talked to her. The doctor picked up Keiko's stuffed toad and handed it to her.

"Okay you, come here," Jiraiya said to Keiko while taking her from Tsunade. "Do not bite him, or fight, cry, or whine. Do you understand?" Keiko nodded and held her toad. The doctor then went ahead and did Keiko's check up. Keiko did try to bite the doctor once, but Jiraiya scolded her before she did anything.

"She seems to be perfectly fine!" the doctor told Jiraiya and Tsunade. "She does need to gets her s-h-o-t-s though." Tsunade nodded. The doctor left and told them a nurse would be in there in a few minutes. As soon as he left Jiraiya set Keiko on the ground.

"Mommy!" Keiko went over to Tsunade and whined to get picked up. Tsunade picked Keiko up and kissed her. Soon, a nurse entered the room. Tsunade held Keiko a little tighter.

"Hey Keiko, who do you have there?" the nurse asked sweetly. Keiko held her toad and tried to hide her face from the nurse. Jiraiya then quickly held Keiko with Tsunade while the nurse gave Keiko her shots. As soon as Keiko felt the prick of the needle, she started to cry. She couldn't squirm because both of her parents were holding her. A few minutes later, the nurse was done.

"There, that wasn't that bad was it?" Jiraiya asked Keiko. Keiko whimpered and reached out for her father. Jiraiya took Keiko from Tsunade and rocked her until she calmed down. Then they went to the check out desk and left.

On the way home, Tsunade handed Keiko a bottle of juice and Keiko took it from her mother. Keiko then laid against her father while drinking her bottle. Soon, Keiko fell asleep. Jiraiya put Keiko's bottle away, and they walked the rest of the way home is silence.

THE END


End file.
